Truth or Dare with the Angels
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: Truth or dare with D N Angel. Dare them to do whatever you want! Please submit your dares through PM. This story is temporarily under editing. It will be back on shortly.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, welcome to chapter 1!" Fee announced.

"They already know that. You don't have to announce it." Satoshi said irritably.

"Don't mock her Sato! She's like god here!" Daisuke said, grabbing Satoshi's arm really hard. Fee smiled in a very yandereish way.

"Thank you Dai. And yes, I am god here." She laughed evilly. "Anyway, this dare is from Alexia Shiki."

**Hmmm... it's very funny! I dare Dark to start hitting on Krad w/ Krad flirting**

**back! And I dare Daisuke to dress up as a girl and start flirting with**

**Satoshi!**

"Why do fans hate us?" Everyone except Fee said.

"Because they find it amusing. By the way, I will now be including a torture measure for those who won't comply with the dare. I will use Krad as an example." She said calmly.

"Why me?" Krad protested.

"Because I'm fairly certain you will object to this dare."

"She's got you there Kraddy-kins." Dark smirked, resting his arm on Krad's shoulder.

"Anyway, said person will be booted into this closet." Fee said, shoving Krad in the closet and locking the door._ "_And will be submitted to torture by my little sister's friend Emilie."

"What?" Krad yelled, clawing at the door.

"Don't worry, she'll just annoy you." Fee said, bolting the door. Krad looked around closet. The only thing there was a small asian girl in the corner.

"Who're you?" Emilie asked. Then she started poking him. "You're pokable." Krad sat down.

"This really isn't that bad." He said, trying to ignore her.

"Give it a little bit." Fee grinned. "So, Dai, start flirting." She snapped her fingers and Dai is suddenly in a very cute goth loli dress. Hair is also straightened.

"Why do I have to do this?" He moaned.

"Because readers-" Fee began.

"And me!" Dark interrupted.

"Think it will be amusing. So hop to it." She finished, and shoved him into Satoshi. Dai looked up nervously.

"H-hi Sato."

"Niwa."

"You're looking really handsome today." Dai scooted closer to him, fluttering his eyelashes.

"And you look...cute."

"Why, thank you. You know, I'd love it if we went some place, quiet." He put his hand on Satoshi's, which elicited a blush from Satoshi.

"Well, that was very successful. Now I'll go check on Krad." Fee walked over to the closet door. "I'll also lift the sound muffling spell I had." The room is suddenly filled with screaming.

"Had enough Krad?" Fee grinned.

"Just get me out of here! This girl is a demon." He screamed.

"She does have that effect on people." Fee sighed. She opened the door and Krad tumbled out. "You've got a dare to fulfill, so you and Dark gotta start flirting."

"I hate you people." Krad muttered, getting up.

"The feeling is mutual." Satoshi glared.

"So, nice hair Kraddy-kins. It's so long and pretty, like a girl's." Dark snickered, so enjoying this.

"Yours too Dark. And black really suits you." Krad retorted with a forced smile.

"And white looks good on you. How do you keep the blood off it? I mean with all the killing you do and everything."

"I take care not to get my clothes dirty. I assume you do the same."

"Yes. But you know what? I'd love to see what's under those clothes." Dark purred, starting to take off Krad's coat/dress thing. Krad is also trying to undress Dark.

"Well this is interesting." Satoshi said, almost smiling.

"I feel like I should stop this. But I'm too disturbed to get anywhere close to them." Fee groaned. A hand snakes out of the closet and hands Fee an air-horn.

"Thank you Emilie." Fee said, taking the air-horn.

"No prob." Emilie said, giving the thumbs up.

"Everybody stop!" Fee yelled, blasting the air-horn. Everyone stops what they're doing. "Okay, Krad, Dark, put your clothes back on and get up. You can continue later in my parents room okay?" Both boys acknowledge Fee with a nod. "And that concludes our second chapter. Guys?"

"Fee doesn't own D N Angel. If she did, the world would be a different place." The DN Angel cast chorused.

"True." Fee said, shrugging. "Send in your dares people. Sayonara."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome loyal fans!" Fee said happily, crossing her arms in triumph, of what no one was sure.

"You don't have many fans you know." Satoshi said calmly, looking up from his book.

"She gets dares doesn't she?" Dark said, leaning on the unfortunate boy.

"Thank you Dark." Fee said sweetly. "Anyway, I've got a new dare from eternalenergy. Here it is."

**LOLZ that was flippin' hilarious but now I have a dare...**

**I dare EVERYONE (including you Fee) to share there most embarrassing moment of**

**their life as well as what they do when no one's looking!**

**Keep up the great work!**

Everyone blushed a hundred shades of read. Krad cleared his throat nervously.

"I vote Fee goes first." Everyone raised their hands in agreement.

"Meanies!" Fee pouted, folding her arms indignantly. "Okay, most embarrassing moment of my life. I dunno, there was this one time I was talking to a guy I know and I mentioned a time when he stuffed a marker down his pants in fourth grade. Of course, apparently I'd been talking about someone else and this guy had no idea what I was talking about. That was mortifying. And what I do when no one's looking? Um, that would be silently act out parts from my stories or," she stopped for a moment and blushed. "Check out the guys."

"See, people like me!" Dark said.

"She said guys, not just you." Krad retorted.

"Well it's mostly Dark." Fee mumbled, playing with her shirt hem.

"Ha!"Fee turned her gaze on Krad, smirking.

"You're next Kraddy-kins! Vengeance is mine!" Krad rolled his eyes.

"Most embarrassing moment eh? Well, Mousy did somehow dress me in a wedding dress, and chased me out into public. How he pulled that off I have no idea."

"Best prank ever! The look on your face was priceless!" Dark laughed. Krad flinched with the exertion of not killing Dark on the spot.

"And what I do when no one's looking? Plot your doom of course." Everyone sweat-dropped and Fee turned her attention to Dark.

"Okay then. That was both expected and very scary. Dark, what about you?" Dark seemed to think for a moment.

"My most embarrassing moment was when I got caught in Riku's room and I had to silence her with a kiss. It was embarrassing because I usually don't make mistakes-"

"And you were panicking. With all the style and grace of a phantom thief." Fee interrupted, gazing up at the ceiling dreamily.

"You really pay a lot of attention when you're reading don't you?" Dai said, looking at her uneasily.

"If you read it enough times it sticks." She grinned. Dark smiled and went back to his story.

"And when no one's looking I check out girls and mentally strip them." Said with a completely straight face. The boys all sighed and face-palmed.

"You are such a pervert." Satoshi sighed, going back to his book. Dark rose and did a mock bow.

"Thank you."

"So, Sato, care to share." Fee said, turning to Satoshi now.

"My most embarrassing moment was when I had to pretend to be that idiot Dark in the school play. It was mortifying having to act like him. And I read whether people are looking or not."

"Not everyone likes you Mousy." Krad grinned.

"Shut up blondie." Dark growled.

"Yeah reading." Fee said, her eyes glazed over. "And don't insult blondes Dark! Find some other way to poke fun at Kraddy-kins."

"Right, sorry."

"Thank you. Anyway, last on our list is dear Dai-chan." Fee turned to Daisuke expectantly.

"Most embarrassing moment? Um, well, for the school play Sato and I were supposed to be lovers and um." He stopped and blushed furiously. "It was kinda awkward pretending to love him. Plus he was dressed like Dark, which was even weirder! And I just day dream when no one's looking. Or fight with Dark. In or outside my head."

"Well, that's everyone." Fee sighed. "I hope you found that entertaining eternalenergy. If people want it, I might recreate Dark's prank. Feel like wearing a dress Kraddy-kins?" She teased.

"Oh hell no! I deal with enough of this with damn Mousy!" Krad yelled, frowning.

"It's always possible. It could happen. That's all for this chapter though." Fee said.

"Fee doesn't own D N Angel." The cast said together.

"Sayonara."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back! We have a great and very funny chapter ahead of us!" Fee yelled, smiling.

"Shut up and get to the point." Krad growled.

"Keep talking like that and I send you into the closet with Emilie." Fee said. "I gave her a sword, and a broom. They're very effective."

"I'll be good." Krad said, paling considerably.

"Good. Our dare comes from Sakura 2112. "

**Hahaha! Hello again! I dare Krad to redo the prank that Dark did to him.**

***sorry Krad love but I would like to see that* And I dare Dark and Satoshi to**

**hold hands while skipping and singing "We're Off To See The Wizard" And then I**

**dare Daisuke to give Fee a big hug for me! That's all! ^^**

"Thank you Sakura." Fee grinned. "Dark, let's do this."

"With pleasure." Whips out blowgun and subdues Krad. "And now, a wedding gown if you please."

"So that's why he didn't know how you dressed him last time." Daisuke said, taking the blowgun.

"Yep. Now let's get this dress on him." After a few minutes Krad is dressed, and makeup and hair has been done.

"Awww! He looks so cute!" Fee squealed, pushing a curl out of Krad's face.

"We are so lucky he's not awake." Satoshi said, trying not to laugh.

"Shhh! He's waking up!" Krad's eyes fluttered open and he looked around groggily.

"What's going- Mousy! How did you do it again?" He yelled, realizing what he was wearing.

"You gotta catch me before I'll tell you." Dark yelled, running out of the basement and out the front door with Krad literally hiking up his skirt and chasing after him.

"Damn you Mousy!" Krad yelled.

"Um, Miss? Is that your husband?" A random neighbor asked.

"No! Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, you are dressed for a wedding."

"I'm a guy." Krad said, lifting up his skirt. Random Neighbor passes out.

"Dark! Come back! We need you for the next dare." Fee yelled, trying to make sure no one knew the two wackos were with her. Dark and Krad return to the basement.

"Can I take the dress off now?" Krad whined.

"Not until next chapter." Fee said firmly.

"I hate you you evil girl." Fee anime anger marked, and booted him into Emilie's closet of pain.

"Serves him right. Now, Dark and Sato, get along for however long it takes to sing this." Both grumble but go to the center of the room and start to sing with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Wait!" Fee said, stopping them. Dresses Satoshi like Dorothy, complete with pigtail wig, and Dark like the Scarecrow. "Perfect!"

"I hate you you evil girl." Sato grumbled.

"Wanna join Krad?" Fee said menacingly. Silence. Both go back to the middle of the room and sings with goofy smiles and arm linking.

"Can we change clothes now?" Both boys asked after they were finished. Fee nodded, but had a sad face.

"Yes. That was really cute by the way."

"Shut up." Satoshi said angrily.

"Thank you." Dark grinned, taking a mock bow. Daisuke is on the floor laughing so hard he can't talk.

"Now to let Krad out." Fee said, going over to the closet and opening the door. Krad tumbles out, cut in a dozen places with sticks sticking out of his hair and clothes.

"That was fun! Can I do it again later?" Emilie said, grinning.

"You sure can." Fee patted her on the head.

"Get her away from me!" Krad yelled, curling up in fetal position whimpering.

"I like that girl already." Dark said. Fee grinned and turned to Daisuke.

"And last, Dai?" Daisuke ran over and gave Fee a big hug.

"From Sakura."

"That's all for this chapter, and thank you for the hug Sakura." Fee said.

"Phantom Thief Fee does not own D N Angel. The world would be in complete chaos if she did." The cast chorused.

"Whatever. Anyway, enjoy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello again. Welcome to my newest chapter!" Fee said, cheerful as usual.

"It's not like anyone actually wants to listen to you." Satoshi said emotionlessly.

"People send in dares don't they?" Fee said. "And isn't it Krad's job to be the jerk?"

"She has a point." Krad added.

"Thank you Kraddy-kins. Anyway, dare! From eternalenergy, you all remember her right?" There was a collective shudder from the others as they remembered her first dare.

**ROFLROFLROFL**

**That was funny...really funny**

**Anyways I dare Krad and Daisuke to go out caroling, Dark to act as a terrible**

**mime and Satoshi to be a little prissy girl who is always adjusting her makeup.**

**LOVE YOU!**

"Oh, this is good." Fee grinned evilly.

"Well, this isn't so bad." Krad said, relieved.

"Speak for yourself!" Satoshi yelled. "I have to be a girl!"

"Dai, Krad, here's some music." Fee handed them some music. "Go annoy my neighbors." Pushes them out front door. "Dark, start acting like a bad mime."

"Okay." Starts pantomiming badly. "This is boring."

"Oh, and Sato. Here's a dress and some makeup." Satoshi puts them on.

"Ah! My makeup's ruined, again!" Reapplies, then repeats process.

"This is really boring and Creepy Boy is weirding me out." Dark said, stopping the pantomime.

"It is really weird." Fee agreed. "Maybe I should give him a wig." Slaps wig on Satoshi. "All better!"

"Watch it you commoner!" Satoshi squealed, giving Fee a prissy glare and going back to makeup.

"This almost makes me want to hit on him. Er her. Whatever!" Dark grinned.

"Please don't." Fee sighed. "I have a feeling Krad will kill you if you do."

"Of course he will." Satoshi said with a smug smile.

"Okay, now it's getting to me." Fee said, annoyed. "Where are Krad and Dai?" Krad and Daisuke suddenly run in covered in food and garbage.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Dark said, looking them over.

"We started singing and Fee's neighbors threw stuff at us." Krad said, panting.

"They told us to go away and said our singing was terrible." Dai added.

"And then this one annoying boy actually had the nerve to start insulting us!"

"I think I know who you're talking about. You have permission to kill him after this." Fee said.

"At least something good has happened today." Krad mumbled.

"Moving along, here's some clean clothes. Change while I read the next dare. And Sato, you can stop now."

"Thank god!" Takes off girly stuff.

"This comes from drazzycrazzy." Fee said.

**Okay so I have a dare. Everyone in the room has to kiss everyone else. So Krad**

**has to kiss Dark, Satoshi, Daisuke, and you and then Dark would have to kiss**

**Satoshi, Daisuke and you and so on so forth. And if anyone even starts to**

**complain they get sent to the closet immediately. Oh and by kiss I do not mean**

**cheek or peak I mean lips and long :P I really like your energy its fun! :)**

Everyone paled considerably.

"Wow. This is. Interesting." Fee said, trying to smile.

"Sounds like something Mousy will enjoy." Krad grumbled.

"No! There's only one girl here! I have to kiss guys!" Dark yelled, motioning to everyone except Fee.

"Why do people hate us?" Daisuke groaned.

"Because they find our pain amusing." Fee said.

"I hate all of you." Satoshi muttered.

"That's Krad's line." Dark said.

"Krad goes first because he's mentioned first." Fee sighed. "Oh, and since you complained. Closet." Throws Dark, Daisuke and Sato in the closet.

"Looks like your free this time." She said, turning to Krad. "We'll wait til they're out to continue the dare." After 10 scream filled minutes they tumble out of the closet covered in sticks and tiny cuts.

"Thanks for the fun!" Emilie grinned, then shut the door.

"Go on Krad. And the kisses must be at least 30 seconds." Fee said, sitting down. Krad gets up and kisses Dark, on the lips. After thirty seconds he moves onto Satoshi. This one lasts a bit longer. Then Daisuke, who is shaking like a little rabbit. And finally Fee, who looks like she wants to slap him.

"Okay, I'm done."

"Dark?" Fee said, looking at the thief. Dark gets up, smirking of course, and kisses Satoshi. Then he moves to Dai, who is again, shaking like a rabbit. And Fee, who is nervous but none the less enjoying this.

"That wasn't too bad right?" Dark smirked, winking at Fee.

"Satoshi's next right?" Fee asked, looking away. Satoshi stands and emotionlessly kisses Dai. Then Fee, again, wants to slap him. Satoshi sits again.

"Dai, you're last, but you only have to kiss me." Fee said sweetly. Dai stands, shaking like a rabbit as usual, and kisses Fee.

"D-Done." Dai said, sitting down again.

"That's all the dares folks." Fee smiled.

"Fee doesn't own D N Angel." Dark added.

"Thank you Dark. Anywho, keep sending in your dares. Sayonara."


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back. I'm just gonna hop to it cause we've got a lot to do. This dare comes from EnyaHikariDeathScytheShiniga mi. Nice username by the way." Fee said.

**Ooh! I have a dare!**

**Krad: I dare you to let Dark dye your hair any color and he has to keep it like**

**that for hmm...next two chapters!**

**Riku and Risa: I want you two to...make out!**

**Free: Put me in your story!**

**Daisuke: Let me give you a big hug!**

Krad paled and started whimpering at the dare.

"Alrighty then!" Fee said. "Welcome EnyaHikariDeathScytheShiniga mi! I'll just call you Enya kay?"

"Hey everybody!" Enya said, waving. Fee turned to Dark, a sinister look on her face.  
>"Dark, what color hair should Kraddy-kins have?" Dark pondered in mock seriousness for a moment before grinning.<p>

"I know." He ran upstairs to Fee's bathroom, which now had hair dye in it. Fee grinned evilly again.

"This is going to get interesting." She looked around her now very cramped basement. "Now, where are Riku and Risa?" Dai pointed to the two sisters who were sitting on Fee's beanbag chair.

"Make you two!" Enya yelled.  
>"Or it's the closet for you." Fee added. Both girls looked very upset, but nonetheless obeyed. After about five minutes of awkwardness Dark and Krad returned and Riku and Risa stopped and left. Krad now has purple hair in the exact same style as Dark.<p>

"He looks good right?" Dark asked, admiring his handiwork. Everyone save Krad was rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

"I will kill you all someday." Krad muttered. "I'm not kidding."

"Dai, go hug Enya." Fee said, in between gasps of laughter. Dai walked over and hugged Enya.

"Aww. Thank you." Enya said, patting Dai's head.

"Next dare comes from KamikazeSukai." Fee said, getting up.

**That was pretty funny Fee. I think I might have a dare for you... Let's see,**

**if you want to I would like Dai and Sato to make you a ten foot cake and then**

**dress like ** and hide in it. Then the other two have to sing happy birthday**

**to you and when it's over the two little one's jump out and tackle the singers**

**aggressively/sexually~! And yes I know I'm a perv ;P**

"Well my birthday isn't for a while, but I do love cake. Dai, Sato, go enlist the help of my sister to make a ten foot cake! And here's some hooker clothes." Fee said, handing them some skimpy outfits. Both boys obediently left in search of Fee's sister.

"What do we do while they're baking?" Enya asked, looking around the basement. Fee got an evil gleam in her eye and looked over at Krad.

"Throw Krad in the closet!"

"Yeah!" Dark and Enya said together. Then they threw Krad into the closet.

"Hello again." Emilie said, and pulled out a broom and sword. Krad backed away until he hit the door.

"Nooooo! Stay away from me you evil devil child!" Emilie then proceeded to repeatedly smack him with the broom and nick him with the sward while talking about random things.

"Everyone should be glad that's not them." Fee said solemnly. "Emilie is very dangerous." Both people nodded fervently. A cake is suddenly brought into the basement with HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIFI written in chocolate.

"Looks like they're done." Fee said, drooling a little. "Hit it guys." Krad was pushed out of the closet, and he and Dark proceeded to sing Happy Birthday. At the end, Dai and Sato popped out, dressed in only loincloths, and started to forcefully make out with Dark and Krad.

"Let's eat cake!" Fee said, completely ignoring the guys. She and Enya ate the whole cake in under five minutes. Fee happily put down her plate after finishing the last piece.

"Good cake, as expected of Mae." She said. Enya looked over at the boys.

"Yeah. By the way, think we should stop the guys?" Fee glanced casually over at the writhing mass of bodies.

"Nah, let them have their fun. Anyway, that concludes this chapter."

"Phantom Thief Fee doesn't own D N Angel. See ya next time." Enya added.

"Sayonara."


	6. Chapter 6

Until I'm done rewriting all chapters up to Chapter 18, please stop sending in dares. I already have a long list I'll work on. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Hello all!" Fee said, waving. "Welcome to yet another chapter of torture!"<p>

"Why you people hate us, I don't know." Satoshi grumbled.

"This dare comes from eternalenergy!" Fee said, pulling the dare out.

**Ello again!**

**I have ANOTHER dare for you guys:)**

**I dare Dark and Sato to wear bikinis and sing California Gurls and then Krad**

**to last a full hour with Emily Insert Evil Grin Here and then Dai to eat a**

**whole jar of Tabasco Sauce.**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

"This is. Interesting." Fee said, pausing. "I don't think I have any bikinis in the house so," Snaps her fingers and both boys are in bikinis. "There you go."

"This feels wrong." Satoshi said.

"Ditto." Said Dark. Both boys boys sang though, with the entire cast watching.

"That was disturbing." Krad said.

"My eyes!" Dai screamed, running around in circles.

"Moving on." Fee said, and tossed Krad into the closet. "Have fun Emilie." Emilie smiled evilly.  
>"We're going to have so much fun." Cue hour of screaming and Emilie laughing hysterically. Finally Krad was tossed out.<p>

"Thanks again." Emilie said, and closed the door.

"Dai, here's some Tabasco sauce." Fee said and handed it to him. Daisuke took it and chugged it.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S REALLY HOT!" He screamed, running around and fanning his mouth. Fee handed him a glass of milk.  
>"Cool down time. Next dare is from Enya Hikari Death Scythe Shinigami. Again, awesome user name."<p>

**I'm baccckkkkk!**

**I got another dare!**

**Dark and Krad: I dare you to umm...have a fake wedding and have it videotaped**

**and put on YouTube!(I know...stupid dare...)**

**Fee: It would be nice if I could could be in the story again one more time...**

**Daisuke: Time for another hug!Let me huggle you for the entire chapter (Dark**

**too!)**

"Welcome back Enya." Fee grinned, welcoming Enya back in. Enya smiled evilly.

"It's nice to be back." The cast shuddered, knowing the evil intent behind that smile.

"This really isn't a stupid dare." Fee said. The she snapped her fingers, and Dark is in a tux and Krad in a wedding dress.

"Why am I the bride?!" Krad protested.

"Because you resemble a girl more Kraddy-kins." Dark grinned. Fee cleared her throat.

"Since Dai is off cooling off his burning mouth, I will be the priest. Emilie, here's a basket of flower pens, you're the bridesmaid. And you can you those as weapons." She handed Emilie the basket. Emilie took it, grinning.

"When did she get here?!" Krad asked in disbelief.

"She's been in the closet the whole time." Enya said. "She came out for the wedding. And shouldn't you know she's always in that closet when Fee does this?"

"And what's your role?" Satoshi asked.

"Camera person!" Enya said brightly, pulling out a camera.

"You're the best man Sato." Fee said, poofing him into a tux. "Anyway, we are gathered her today to celebrate the union of Dark Mousy and Krad Hikari. Anyone who objects speak now or forever hold your peace, and no Krad," she said, looking over at Krad. "You may not object." Krad glared at her like he was about to kill her. Which wasn't going to happen.

"Do you, Dark Mousy, take this, woman, to be your wife?" Fee asked, trying to sound solemn, but snickering when she got to woman.

"I do." Dark said, smirking.

"And do you, Krad Hikari, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Krad mumbled grudgingly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Fee yelled, putting her hands up dramatically. The boys kissed and Emilie threw her pens in the air.

"Got it all on tape!" Enya said proudly.

"Great, now let's put it on YouTube!" Fee said, grabbing the camera. Three minutes later almost everyone was crowded around the computer.

"Three million hits! Wow! Dark, Krad, you're famous. Well, more famous really." Fee exclaimed. Krad gave her a puzzled, and slightly terrified look.

"What?"

"Three million people saw this video." Enya explained.

"Huh, what do you know? My fame has skyrocketed." Dark grinned, looking extremely smug.

"You mean three million people saw a video of my in a wedding dress marrying that dirty thief?!" Krad sputtered.

"Yep!" Said Daisuke, who by this point had recovered. Krad sighed and walked over to the closet.

"I'll be in the closet with the devil child girl."

"See you Krad." Fee said, waving him away. "Okay, one dare lest. Dai, Dark, hug Enya."

"With pleasure." Dark grinned, dragging Dai over and hugging Enya.

"And that concludes our show." Fee grinned.

"Phantom Thief Fee doe not own D N Angel." Dark added.

"I only own myself, my basement, and of course, Emilie. Well, not her exactly but, whatever. Sayonara."


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome welcome one and all to Truth or Dare With The Angels!" Fee announced.

"Your announcements are annoying." Satoshi said, looking up from his book.

"Shut up. Anyway our dare comes from eternalenergy." Fee said, pulling out the dare.

**Great job, really great job, now I don't really care how you do this, just**

**make it entertaining for me and have them have a Nerf gun war. (I just thought**

**it would be fun without all of the love stuff for once yuck!)**

"Ooooh! Yeah, a Nerf gun fight." Fee said gleefully. "This'll be fun. And you do have a point. So, we'll have a Nerf gun war. Me and Emilie are on one team. Sato and Kraddy-kins are on another team, and Dark and Dai are on the last team. Got it?" She said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Good." Fee grinned. She snapped her fingers and Nerf gear appeared on everyone. "To the backyard!" She yelled, leading the charge.

Fee crouched behind a bush, her gun ready and aiming at the unsuspecting Krad who was standing inches away. He'll never see this coming she thought, grinning evilly. Suddenly Krad turned and began shooting.

"Retreat!" Fee yelled as she scurried up a convenient tree. Emilie however began firing right back at Krad. She'd replaced the little darts with paintballs. Which, oddly, no one had noticed until then. And as everyone knows, paintballs hurt. A lot.

"Get out of my way devil girl!" Screamed Krad. "I'm trying to shoot at Mousy!" Fee turned to find Dark and Daisuke sitting on the branches of the largest tree in the yard. For theatrical purposes Fee had made them all look like soldiers, with sniper rifles and camo and Kevlar vests. So, Dai was crouched with in a very sniper-like pose, aiming very carefully before shooting at Krad. So, Krad had everyone, save Satoshi, who had mysteriously disappeared, shooting at him with paintballs, courtesy of Emilie, and more paintballs, because Fee had thought it would be interesting to use them after she saw Emilie using them.

"Why do you people hate me?!"

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm." Everyone replied in unison.

"I feel you all shouldn't forget me." Satoshi commented calmly as he appeared next to Krad and attempted to defend him. Everyone began shooting in random directions and soon everyone was covered in paint and jelly doughnuts, which Fee had decided to use as ammo.

"Why in the world are you shooting with doughnuts?!" Krad yelled. Fee stared at him before shooting him right in the face with one.

"Because they're delicious, duh." She said pulling one out of the gun and eating it. With Fee and Dark's teams shooting at them from the tree tops, Krad and Satoshi had nowhere to run, and were repeatedly forced to the ground while they desperately tried to shoot at the "snipers." Dai was the first sniper casualty. Krad hit him right between the eyes. He fell out of the tree and onto a mattress Fee conjured up. Dark, Fee and Emilie redoubled their efforts and focused on hitting Krad. Pretty soon he was lying on the ground twitching and Satoshi was waving a white flag he had borrowed from some Italian guy who had been walking through the yard. Dark's team was pronounced the winners because they had little mess on them, whereas Krad and Fee's teams were fairly covered in paint and jelly doughnut shrapnel.

"That was fun." Fee sighed, flopping down a beanbag chair. "Sorry if it's short by the way. I couldn't think of much else."

"The pain. The pain." Krad moaned squirming on the ground.

"We might need to take him to the emergency room." Dark observed, poking the blond angel.

"Um, actually we definitely will." Daisuke said nervously.

"Is there anyone here who can legally drive?" Fee asked, looking around. Dark raised his hand. Fee nodded.

"You're designated driver got it?"

"Fee doesn't own D N Angel." Satoshi said.

"Sayonara, I gotta take Krad to the hospital now."


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome yet again! Krad is back from the emergency room." Fee grinned, pointing to Krad. He is wrapped so tightly in bandages that he can't move, and is strapped onto a gurney.

"Mmmf! MMMMMMF!"

"Unfortunately he's out of commission for a little bit." Fee said, apologetically. "And you can guess that those noises mean he'd going to kill me. If this were anywhere else I would fear for my life."

"This is proof that you are a crazy crazy girl." Satoshi muttered.

"Looks like somebody's channeling Krad today." Dark said slyly.

"Sure looks like it. Anyway today's dare is from eternalenergy." Fee said, pulling the dare out of its envelope.

**LOL**

**I love it! I wouldn't have made it any other way!**

**Anyways for the best (scratch that) worst, dare of all time!**

**I dare you to introduce the twilight saga to Daisuke, put Dark in a pink bunny**

**suit and sing the bunny song, let Krad get revenge on Emily with a box full of**

**barbershop scissors, and for Satoshi to eat two gallons of ice cream in less**

**than 40min.**

"Oh, god." Fee groaned. "This is pretty bad for the characters. I listened to the bunny song, and it was pretty bad. And Dai, I'm really sorry for this." Fee took him into the TV room and flipped on Twilight. After an hour he runs back down screaming.

"THAT WAS THE WORST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" (I'm sorry Twilight fans. Flame me all you want, I hate Twilight.)

"I figured that was gonna happen." Fee said. "I mean come on! VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE YOU F****** MORONS! IT'S JUST F****** WRONG YOU F****** HEAR ME F*******?!" Fee continues ranting psychotically.

"You think we should stop her?" Dai asked, staring at the raging authoress.

"Hell no! This is hilarious." Dark laughed. Krad nodded.

"It's almost worth having to be taken to the emergency room because of her stupid paintball war." Krad thought. "Actually, no. It is not even remotely worth it. But for once Mousy has a point. This is hilarious." Fee suddenly turned. There was a demon aura around her.

"DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT BASTARD! YOU'LL F****** PAY FOR THAT!"

"Is it just me or does she seem extremely drunk?" Satoshi asked.

"I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK YOU F****** JERK!" Fee yelled. After about five minutes Fee was able to calm down and talk without swearing.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I get about out of control when I start ranting." Krad was now trying desperately to push himself backwards.

"So, you're like this naturally?" Satoshi asked in disbelief. Fee smiled in a very yandere way.

"Don't ever piss me off. Anyway, Dark sing away." She snapped her fingers and Dark was suddenly wearing a fluffy pink bunny suit. He shrugged and started singing.

"Okay, I'm done." He said, once he'd finished.

"Weird." Daisuke said.

"Since Krad can't physically use the scissors on Emilie, he will use telekinesis." Fee said, putting the scissors on Krad's chest. "And I'm fairly certain giving him telekinesis is the worst idea I've ever had."

"YES! Take that devil girl!" Krad thought triumphantly. He telepathically hurled the scissors, which Emilie dodged with ease.

"I'm bored." Emile said, and left.

"That was kind of humiliating for Krad." Fee said, grimacing at Krad's crushing defeat. Krad was currently in his emo corner. Well, doing the best he can to make and emo corner anyway. Since he couldn't move.

"Oookay." Fee said, handing Satoshi some ice cream. "Sato. Here's some ice cream. Dai, start the stopwatch. He has thirty minutes." Satoshi took the ice cream and started eating vigorously. Thirty minutes later the carton was empty, and Satoshi was holding his head.

"Ow! My head."

"Brain freeze'll do that to you." Fee said nonchalantly.

"Master Satoshi? Are you alright?" Krad thought, a worried look in his eyes.

"Sato, Krad wants to know if you're alright." Fee said.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Satoshi snapped, and went back to cradling his head.

"How do you know what Krad's thinking anyway?" Dark asked suspiciously.

"I read his thoughts." Fee said calmly.

"And how do you do that?" Daisuke asked curiously. Fee crossed her arms and looked smug.

"Magic. Also known as my authoress powers."

"Damn." Dark said in amazement. Meanwhile Sato was still suffering.

"So cold. So cold." He muttered.

"Anyway, sayonara." Fee grinned. "Krad will be fine next chapter by the way."

"That stupid girl doesn't own D N Angel." Krad thought.

"Thank you Krad. Sayonara."


	9. Chapter 9

"We've got a great chapter for you tonight folks!" Fee yelled.

"Shut up! Or at least don't be so loud." Satoshi yelled back, curling up under the beanbag chair.

"Creepy Boy is recovering from his brain-freeze hangover." Dark explained, talking a bit softer.

"AND I AM FINALLY OKAY!" Krad yelled.

"_**WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE F*** UP FOR ONCE IN THEIR F****** LIVES?!**_" Satoshi screamed.

"Yeah, he's having a bad day." Fee said, rubbing her ears. "Anyway, this dare comes from the ever awesome KamikazeSukai."

**Hilarious as always Miss Fee! I'm not sure if I want to try another dare... .**

**Why not? Dark: Get a LARGE melon, cut it, carve it to make a satisfactory crash**

**helmet shape. Now put it on and test it out... Have Krad throw heavy things**

**at/onto your head...**

**Sato: slap your self in the face with a slice of raw bacon 20 times!**

**Dai: I love you too much sooo... put a yellow rubber glove on the top of your**

**head and blow it up with a straw**

**KRAD :D : Have Fee write "spank me" up your arm and leave it there the whole**

**day while you hit melons with a baseball bat! Also you have to leave both**

**sleeves up so no getting out of it~!**

**Everyone: if you see Krad's arm you MUST obey! Mwahahahahahahahaha**

**Fee: You can do this if YOU want! Pull your pants down a little bit and wear**

**it like that the WHOLE day. Don't fix it if someone points it out either~! 3**

"Well, this is a good dare." Fee said happily.

"For you maybe!" Dark, Krad, and Satoshi said indignantly.

"Geez." Fee pouted. "Ok, I am not going to do that, but, the boys may pick some other sort of embarrassing outfit for me to wear. And by the boys I mean Sato and Dai." She glared at Dark and Krad. "Because I know if I let you two pick I'll look like something out of a porn film or something. Anyway, the melons are in the kitchen Dark. And cheer up! You'll like like that cat that has a melon on its head that looks like hair. I think it's called Melon Cat or Lime Cat."

"You're not making me feel any better." Dark said, and left.

"Well, at least I get to hit him." Krad said, although he seemed doubtful that would cheer him up. Dai didn't know what to make Fee wear, so he just gave her one of Dark's outfits to put on. Which happened to be a low cut black shirt and black pants. Fee didn't like it, but obliged to wear it.

"Emilie, can you put 911 on speed dial?" She asked, getting back to the dares.

"We already have it on speed dial."

"Good. Now, Emilie, would you mind writing the aforementioned phrase on Kraddy-kins arm?" Fee asked, grinning evilly. Emilie replied with an equally evil smile.

"Sure." Then she wrote it in PERMANENT MARKER and spanked him.

"Get used to it Kraddy-kins." Fee grinned. "There's a lot more where that came from." Then she spanked him.

"Where am I going to find a yellow rubber glove?" Daisuke asked, trying not to stare at Fee and her new wardrobe. Fee handed him a rubber glove crossed her arms across her chest.

"Here you go. There's a straw inside by the way." Dai took the glove, pulled out the straw and blew the glove up like a balloon. He then tied a string onto it and stuck it on his head.

"It's like a balloon." Then he spanked Krad. Krad was literally vibrating with the effort of not killing everyone in the room.

"Emilie, I think we might have to restrain Krad after he's done beating Dark up." Fee said, stepping away from the enraged angel.

"Agreed." Then she spanked Krad.

"Do you happen to have any raw bacon?" Satoshi asked, and spanked Krad.

"Yes I do." Fee said, and spanked Krad. "Also, yes. This will be happening at least every other sentence." Dark suddenly came back wearing a melon on his head.

"This took awhile, but I hope it works." He said, and spanked Krad.

"This will be so much fun." Krad grinned. He took out bat and hit Dark's head.

"Emilie, call 911." Fee commanded.

"On it!" Emilie said saluting, and dialed 911. "Um, hello. I have someone here who has fallen down the stairs and hit their head really badly! Come quick!" She snapped phone closed. "The ambulance is on its way."

"Alrighty. Sato. Slap yourself silly!" Satoshi sighed and slapped himself twenty time with the raw bacon.

"Fee, Dark's bleeding." Daisuke said nervously. Sirens suddenly came outside.

"That's the ambulance." Fee said.

"I'll take that." Emilie said. She swiped the baseball bat and threw it in closet. She then positioned Dark at the foot of the stairs like he had just fallen. Paramedics rushed in and carried Dark away.

"I hope he'll be okay." Fee said nervously, and spanked Krad.

"I'm going to take a shower now." Satoshi said, spanking Krad and went upstairs to shower.

"Well, that concludes our chapter." Fee said.

"This stupid girl doesn't own D N Angel thank god." Krad said, and was spanked by Emilie.

"Sayonara."


	10. Chapter 18

Fee brushed off her clothes and turned to the audience.

"Hey all." She grinned. "This is gonna read like a regular story thanks to a nice person informing me that I can't write it like a script. So, here goes." Krad gave her a murderous look, as usual, he had been revived.

"This dare is from gold phantom." May announced, removing the letter from the envelope and reading it aloud.

**Fon: I am back**

**Gam: *kills Satoshi***

**Fon: The answer was wrong...The killer was the poison wine...see after solving**

**the two cases the detectives had some wine they grabbed the wrong one and**

**drank the poison wine.**

**Cal: YEAH ANOTHER DATE WITH DARKY-Kins*jumps into Dark's arms as they go for a**

**fancy dinner***

**Satoshi: *brings him back* okay so anyway have Emile nuke you painfully**

**Riku: give Fern the pie**

**May:...battle Emile *hands both of them very sharp Blades that were formed**

**from red feathers.**

**Risa: Tch so troublesome here go chase after some idiot.*hands a idiot**

**tracker***

**Daisuke: uh try to make it through this maze unharmed*a giant dangerous maze**

**appears***

**Fee: run around screaming THE ICE CREAM IS A LIE**

**any three random people: battle me Emile and Fee in a battle*takes a medieval**

**hatchet ***

**Krad:*pokes dead body***

**Fon:anyway I am looking forward**

Fee smilled evilly. Satoshi was revived. And then Emilie nuked him with the nuke kindly provided by Fon.

"Dark, go have fun on your date."

"Yes m'am." Dark ran out of the studio as fast as he could. Riku gave Fern the pie. Fern was very very happy.

"I'm so gonna die." May moaned taking the sword and squaring off against Emilie. Emilie smacked May over the head with the sword, rendering her unconscious.

"I'm bored." She announced, then left.

"Winner Emilie. Not that anyone is surprised though." Fee muttered.

"Oooooooh!" Risa squealed and took the tracker. Then she ran out of the studio. Daisuke whimpered as he was suddenly transported to a huge maze.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" He asked, poking one of the walls, only to have a battle ax shoot out of it. Fee looked away, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yes. It's an awesome idea." Daisuke gave her a skeptical look and continued into the maze. Fee then went outside and screamed at random passers by. She got many odd looks.

"Okay. Random people right?" Fee asked, snapping her fingers. Three people appeared in the middle of the studio.

"This is Jimmy," She pointed to the brown haired boy.

"Maree," She gestured to the tall blond girl.

"And Sammy." The asian girl.

"What are we doing here?" Jimmy asked, looking around. Fee smiled evilly and pointed to Emilie and Fon, who had somehow appeared right next to her.

"You three are about to fight me Emilie and Fon. Sorry about this."Then she pulled out a tazer and lunged at them. She tazered Jimmy, knocking him unconscious, while Emilie smacked Sammy over the head and Fon Vulcan Death Gripped Maree.

"That was easy." Fon observed. Fee snapped her fingers and everyone except Jimmy disappeared.

"My friends don't exactly have combat training." She explained. Fon shrugged and picked up the next dare.

"This comes from drazzycrazzy."

**Now add me permanently into this Fee. Now Dark, Krad you have to have a fight**

**with Emilie, video game style there should have been a Wii and Mario cart sent**

**here tehe na just kidding you have to battle your Pokemon cards, never mind**

**both just do both. Anyone else who is in the building has a tournament of Dance**

**Dance Revolution. Now Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad, Dark you guys have to learn the**

**Lucky Star Dance and perform it with me :) watch out I can only Aerial dance**

**but this one i pretty much got down. Oh hoho and everyone has to play**

**7 minutes in heaven. I have a gift for everyone! that's right a gift its called**

**high heels that you must wear i mean everyone T.T**

Fee grinned and welcomed drazzycrazzy onto the set.

"Welcome and glad to have you here." She chirped, putting an arm around drazzycrazzy's shoulder.

"Now, Dark should be back any minute now." Dark walked back into the studio looking VERY happy.

"Dark! You and Krad have to fight Emilie using Pokemon cards!" drazzycrazzy yelled while Fee revived Krad. The two unfortunate angels sat down at a table across from Emilie, who looked very bored.

"I dunno the rules to this, so, just play." Fee said absentmindedly as she set up the DDR tournament. The participants were Satoshi, Fee, Jimmy, who Fee has decided to keep around, Daisuke, who had just gotten out of the maze, drazzycrazzy, and May.

"Just so you know," Fee grinned. "I'm gonna win."

"Not if I can help it." Jimmy grinned back. The other competitors stood back, for fear of being hit by the invisible lightning that was crackling between the two.

"Those two." May and Daisuke said, face-palming. Satoshi hit the power button and started dancing. At the end of the competition, these were the scores:

Fee, AA

Jimmy, AA

May, B

Satoshi, C

Daisuke, B

drazzycrazzy, A

"Not bad Creepy Boy." Dark teased, slapping Satoshi's back. He and Krad had been utterly stomped by Emilie, who still looked bored.  
>"Not bad everybody." drazzycrazzy said. "Now, boys, Lucky Star dance with me."<br>"You don't have to worry about learning it. Fee made it so you already know it." May said, handing them Lucky Star cheerleader uniforms and pom poms. The performers took the stage and began. Jimmy, Fee, May, and Emilie watched, trying very hard to hold back laughs, as the boys danced in their cheerleader costumes. Drazzycrazzy was the only one who looked normal while doing it.

"Great job." Fee managed to say between gasps of laughter. "Now, seven minutes in heaven everybody." Suddenly they were all stuck in a closet. "Kiss whoever you want. It is completely dark, but I have a way of finding out who kissed who." Seven minutes later the kiss fest was over and Fee pulled up a monitor. "This is who kissed who." The results were:

Dai and Sato

Krad and Emilie

May and Krad

drazzycrazzy and Dark

Fee and Dark

"No surprise." Muttered Krad. "That damn Mousy kisses everything that moves."

Fee and Jimmy.

"Moving on." Fee said briskly, trying to hide her blush. She snapped her fingers and everyone was in some form of high heels. "We'll all be wearing these for the rest of the chapter." Jimmy took the next envelope and opened it. "This is Loki The Evil Goddess's dare."

**Okay! I'm Loki The Evil Goddess (Loki for short) and I have a really awesome**

**set of dares.**

**Fee: plz add me into Emilie's closet of torture and evil.**

**Daisuke and Satoshi: Act out sleeping beauty/snow white with Daisuke as the**

**girl and when it comes to the kiss they have to kiss full on and when Dai**

**'wakes up' it turns into a full on make out session that lasts for exactly 3**

**mins and 21 seconds.**

**Riku and Risa: swim in a swimming pool of jelly.**

**and now 4 my favorite...**

**Dark and Krad: *smirks evilly* well, lock them into the closet for a full hour**

**while me and Emilie take turns torturing/murdering and reviving them using**

**every one of my favorite murder plans on each of them *pulls out 2 really**

**thick notebooks labeled 'DARK' and 'KRAD'* It's not that I don't like them,**

**It's just that I ran out of victims cuz my old ones died and they seem to b**

**the best option.**

**Plz plz plz do this dare when u get back!**

"Okay Emilie, looks like you have a helper now." Emilie's eyes were shining as she dove into her closet. May and Jimmy, with the help of Fon and Doggma,, managed to wrestle Dark and Krad into the closet while Fee set a timer.

"And, one hour on the clock." She declared as her four helpers slammed the door and padlocked it. Drazzycrazzy got Dai and Sato into their costumes and put up some scenery while Jimmy was reassigned to filling a pool with jelly.

"Everybody! Places!" Fee yelled through a director's megaphone. The assembled cast, minus the two Niwas, Haradas, who were completing their dare, and Hikaris, scrambled into the audience. Satoshi wandered on stage looking confused, and recited his lines in the usual monotone.

"I wonder where the fair princess could be?" He then looked around stiffly before pretending to notice Daisuke. He walked over and kissed him. And then the make out session began. Everyone covered the eyes of the person to their right, the people on the end had to cover both their and the other person's eyes. About 4 minutes later drazzycrazzy cleared her throat and announced the final dare.

"Lumi Yoshinigama's dare everybody!"

**i have a dare:**

**-I dare dark to dress like an old lady who hit Krad with the stick just for**

**umm 20 minutes**

**-I dare Daisuke to kiss Riku in the closet for 30 minutes**

**-I dare Krad to flirt with Risa after he have been hit by Dark**

**-I dare Satoshi to act like Krad for the whole time to this chapter**

**-I dare you Fee to kiss Dark after his dare is over**

**-I dare you Risa to run circles and scream like an idiot.**

**Well this would be fun *evil laugh***

"Well, their hour should be up now." Fee said as the timer buzzed. The closet door sprang open and the two very unfortunate angels tumbled out.

"Dark! Dress like an old lady and hit Krad with a stick!" Jimmy yelled, pointing in a very Emilie-like fashion. Dark did so, grumbling the whole time. Then he walked over to Krad and began whacking him mercilessly while screaming odd things about kids these days having no moral.

"I don't know whether to be disturbed or amused." Fon observed, wincing as Dark landed another hit to Krad's head.  
>"I'd go with disturbed." May said. After 20 minutes Krad was wobbling around the room with a very dazed look on his face.<p>

"It should be easier to get him to flirt with Risa now." Fee smiled, piloting Risa toward Krad.

"Why?" Dark asked, removing the ridiculous old lady get up.

"He's not in his right mind at the moment." Krad stumbled toward Risa with the air of someone who has had way too much to drink.

"Hello there." He said in a very friendly manner. "You're a very pretty girl you know." Risa blushed and looked away.

"You're too kind. My heart belongs to someone else though."

"He's never going to love you you know." Satoshi said icily. Risa started to run in circles, screaming and crying like and idiot.

"Well that takes care of her dare." May sighed, sitting down on a conveniently placed chair. Daisuke took Riku into the closet. They both came out half an hour later looking very happy.

"Only one dare left." All eyes focused in on Fee and Dark.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Fee asked, backing away slowly.

"Because." Dark grinned, drawing near to her. "We're the last dare." He then swept her into a very passionate kiss.

"Fee doesn't own whatever manga this is." Jimmy said, tearing his eyes away from the couple.

"Sayonara." Fee broke the kiss momentarily but resumed afterwards.


	11. Chapter 19

"Hey everybody!" Fee screamed.

"Please don't be so loud." Krad hissed, crossing his arms and looking murderous as usual.

"Shut up Krad." Dark retorted removing their latest dare from its envelope.

"This dare comes from DarkMousyRulezAll. Nice name."

**Heyya~ This is DarkMousyRulezAll! I saw your dare story and I saw that you had**

**to PM to put up a dare, so here I am!**

**This is for Kraddy-kins~ I dare him to a pie eating contest with everyone,**

**except Krad CANNOT use his hands OR MAGIC to eat the pies, and he must be**

**strapped to his chair at all times.**

**The type of pie is up to you, but for most effect, I would recommend a cream**

**pie, so Krad gets food allover his face.**

**And if Krad doesn't win the contest, he must endure an hour of Rebecca Black**

**singing Friday, while everyone else watches from another room.**

**O yeah and I just want Wiz to have a giant strawberry to munch on. Cuz I love**

**that little guy~ X3**

**Why I am so horrible to Krad?**

**1. It'd be damn hilarious to watch him eat pie with just his face**

**2. Because Dark Mousy RULEZ ALL**

**3. Cuz Dai's a sweetie and Satoshi is just...*sighs* Satoshi...**

**~DarkMousyRulezAll OUT!**

"I do rule all don't I?" Dark agreed, you could almost see his ego puffing up.

"This is going to be awesome." Fon grinned. Doggma nodded, continuing to munch his popcorn.

"May!" Fee pointed at her little sister. "Go make us a coconut cream pie!"

"Got it." May left to begin baking the pie. Fee gave Wiz the giant strawberry, which he tried to cram into his mouth all at once. Jimmy ended up cutting it into little pieces and giving it to Wiz in a little bowl. Krad was bound to a chair by drazzycrazzy, Emilie, and Loki. They also decided to use superglue so he wouldn't be able to move anything except his head. A few minutes later May returned with a 11 huge coconut cream pies.

"This is a pie eating contest right? I want to make it hard." She said indignantly, setting them down on the places at the table. Then Fee doused Krad in a very foul smelling liquid.

"What the hell is this stuff!" He yelled. Fee grinned evilly.

"I got it from a guy I know named Asura. It's supposed to muffle your soul wavelength, but I guess it works on magic too!" Asura gave a peace sign and left.

"Now since May doesn't like pie she'll be the ref got it?" Fee addressed the contestants. They all nodded. Fee went around the table and sat down at her place.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" May yelled, and everyone started eating. Krad basically just face planted and got some pie in his mouth. He did this repeatedly. After about an hour, the results were in.

"In first place is Emilie!" May gestured to a now vibrating Emilie who looked very very happy.

"!" Emilie jumped up on the table and started running around like crazy.

"And last place is Krad." May smiled evilly. It took all the assembled cast members to drag Krad into the room. And it took all of them to shut and lock the door. Fee gave everyone popcorn and turned on the music. The room was sound proof so one could hear anything, but it was hilarious to watch Krad bang his head against the glass trying to get out. After about an hour Jimmy was tasked to let Krad out. Everyone took a vote and it was either him or Loki, and no one trusted Loki. Krad shot out of the room like a bat outta hell and crouched in his emo corner.

"This dare comes from Gold phantom." Fee said, in between bouts of laughter. "Fon?"

**Krad: cut you wings off**

**Dark: i am allowing you to kiss Cal**

**Risa: found an idiot yet?**

**Fee: add me FOREVER as hired work **

**May: play with the cat* a cat pops out of hat.**

**Emily: here are more weapons**

**Riku: do 100 push ups**

**Fon: well i guess that's all folks**

"Wow, people really hate Krad don't they?" Jimmy observed, handing Krad a pair of ten foot long scissors. There was a lot of screaming and crying after that. Luckily the studio floor was self cleaning. Drazzycrazzy was tasked with taking Krad to the emergency room, which she did with much grumbling.

"Sweet!" Dark swept Cal into a very deep kiss.

"Risa hasn't found an idiot yet." Riku said between push ups. "Well, I wouldn't know actually. I haven't seen her for a while." Emilie's eyes got really big and she squealed. After glomping Fon, she jumped on the pile of weapons happily.

"BEST REVIEWER EVER!"

"You're already hired work." Fee gave him a puzzled look.

"A cat!" May smiled. "I love cats!" She then cuddled it and gave it kitty toys, and some catnip. Doggma picked up the next envelope and opened it.

"This one comes from YueRyuu."

**Hi! I want to submit a dare! I wanted to dare Krad to lick ice cream that has**

**been spit on the floor by everyone else. Hahaha! I love torturing Krad! (evil**

**laughter). Then, I want Dark to act like a kitten for three chapters! Fufu,**

**that would be so cute~ I would like for Daisuke to feed cat food to Dark as**

**Dark purrs/sits on Daisuke's lap!**

"Okay then." Fee grinned. She snapped her fingers and everyone was holding an ice cream cone of their choice. Everyone licked their ice cream, and spat that lick on the floor. Krad, who was now back from the emergency room, whimpered and began licking the floor.

"You know, I almost feel bad for him." Drazzycrazzy said. "Almost." Fee just smiled and fetched some cat ears and a tail.

"You have to wear these for the next three chapters." She instructed. "Now act like a cat! And add nya onto the end of your sentences."

"Okay nya!" Dark grinned. He then lay down on the floor and started batting at a ball of yarn. All the girls in the studio simultaneously had fangasms and fainted.

"Wunderbar." Fee choked, sitting up. "Das ist wunderbar."

"Great, she's stuck on German again!" Fon groaned. "Sato!" Satoshi walked calmly up to Fon with an air of disguised disgust.

"What?" He asked.

"What's Fee saying?" Doggma demanded.

"She said wonderful. This is wonderful."

"Ahem." Fee cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. Now, in order to go on Dai's lap you need to be smaller Dark so, here goes." She snapped her fingers and Dark shrunk to 2'3''. He then clambered onto Dai's lap where he was fed very high class cat food. Dark's purr was loud enough so that everyone in the studio heard.

"While the authoress is having a fangasm." Satoshi stated coolly. "Here is the last dare. It comes from Lumi yoshinigama."

**i have another dare**

**-I dare all girls to dress up like boys and act like boys and all boys to dress**

**up like girls and act like girls**

**this is jut a simple dare :)**

"This is simple enough." Fee shrugged. Then she gave and evil smile. "But I'm gonna take it a step further."

"That's never a good sign." May paled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" They didn't get far before Fee snapped her fingers.

"I just decided this would be fun so, all the girls are now boys and vice versa." Fee grinned. The former boys were now dressed in Azumano junior high girl's uniforms, and all the former girls, except Fee were now in boy's uniforms. Fee was wearing Asura the kishin's outfit, the one with the red coat and black pants.

"Where'd you get that?" Fon asked, staring at him. Fee grinned.

"I stole it. Not that he minds. Oh, and we're gonna stay like this for the next three chapters. You know, the whole time Dark acts like a kitty."

"I hate you." Krad grumbled, having returned to her normal self. "I hate all of you."

"Thank you for your input homicidal blonde girl." Jimmy smiled forcefully.

"Well that wraps up the dares for now." May shrugged. "Tune in for later chapters for the rest of your dare Lumi."

"This guy doesn't own D N Angel or Asura." Drazzycrazzy supplied.

"Sayonara." Fee smiled.


	12. Chapter 20

"Welcome welcome one and all!" Fee shouted. "By the way, all the girl's and guy's genders are still switched cause Dark is still kitteny."

"I hate you people." Krad interjected as usual.

"Anyway." Fee grinned. "Emilie has a new weapon courtesy of May. A ceramic cucumber!" Emilie held the offending object high and proceeded to thwack Krad on the head with it. While chaos ensued Fon stepped in and picked up the dare.

"This dare comes from me." Fon announced, reading the dare.

**Fon: Woho i love this show**

**Gam: Idiot**

**Cal: *glomps Dark*STAY AWAY FROM MY DARK*Takes out Bow and arrows***

**Riku: Here is a dress and a mask get ready for the masquerade ball next**

**episode**

**Everyone else: the ball is a fake so dress normal***

**Black wings(made up of people who are not Krad and Dark*: how does it feel to**

**be wing-less well that is payback for raping my sister Kell. by the way Fon is**

**gone i am made up of Fon, and other ocs of mine**

**Dark: here are tickets to the movies.**

**Black wings info**

**name: Black wings(Kokuyoku)**

**age: over 1000 years old appears to be 18**

**gender: male**

**Looks: tall(5'9") lean build. gold/red/silver/black feathers. purple eyes**

"Welcome Kokuyoku, I'm just gonna call you Black okay."

"Whatever." Black walked off to get a snack.

"But I'm a guy right now." Riku whined.

"Man up and put on the dress." Fee instructed. Riku grumbled but stalked off.

"Guess we won't be seeing him for a little." Jimmy observed, taking out the next dare.

"This is from Lumi yoshinigama."

**thanks... ahem,my dares**

**-i dare Krad to flirt with all girls just on this chapter**

**-i dare dark to act like a noble man**

**-i dare Risa to be obsess with Daisuke**

**-i dare Daisuke to act like dumb**

**-i dare Riku to kiss dark**

**-i dare fee to be rude for the next other chapters**

***yawns***

**-i dare Satoshi to be very active or hyper for this chapter**

**(No Flames PLS.)**

"Krad's a girl right now so, I guess he'll flirt with the guys." Daisuke said, petting Dark. Krad made a face that showed she had given up any chance of ever making it out alive. Then she took a deep breath and put on the sexiest look she could.

"Hello there." She purred, rubbing up against Fee, who promptly had Emilie smack her with the ceramic cucumber. May also had Emilie hit Krad. Risa was fangirling over Dark, who was even cuter in kitten form, and Riku was changing. Plus Satoshi had started being hyper and had barreled into Krad at top speed before running off again.

"Well that was 0 for all of the guys." Fee grinned. He then called 911 and had Krad taken away.

"How do we get Dark to act like a nobleman of he's a kitten?" Doggma asked, poking the sleeping Dark nya~.

"Just have him pretend to be Hamlet." Jimmy said, and dressed Dark in a little Hamlet costume. Dark cleared her throat and began in an adorable high pitched voice.

"To be or not to be? That is the question." She launched into the whole speech. But Fee doesn't know all of it so she won't write it.

"Risa obsess over Daisuke!" Fee commanded with a sneer on his face.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Risa asked coldly.

"I'm the author and my dare was to be rude the whole time I'm a guy so, let's get going here." Risa rolled his eyes but still went over and started fawning over Daisuke, who was now acting all ditzy while watching Dark continuing to perform Hamlet. It was then that Riku returned dressed in the most outrageous dress.

"Riku! Your next dare is to kiss Dark nya~!" Fee yelled, holding up little Dark who still hadn't stopped reciting Hamlet. Riku screwed up his courage, and kissed Dark on the lips. After being put down Dark promptly passed out and was picked up and cried on by ditzy Dai.

"Well. Guess that concludes the chapter." Black said through mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Short chapter, whatever." Fee shrugged. "I don't own D N Angel. Sayonara."


	13. Chapter 21

"We're back!" Fee sang, smirking.

"Shut up." Krad replied as usual, but with a little less malice this time.

"Alright. Koku? Wanna give this a try?" Koku rolled his eyes and read the dare.

"DarkMousyRulezAll's dare."

**:D heyyo~ I loved the way my last dare went! I'm here to give another!**

**I dare Satoshi and Dai to act out their big love scene from Ice and Snow~ and**

**then Satoshi must hit Krad in the face enthusiastically! NO CHEATING!**

**Krad, you must apologize to Dark for EVERYTHING you've done against him, then**

**weep and ask for forgiveness.**

**Dark, go around the place wooing women and whatever, saying "All women belong**

**to me!"**

**Fee, and Emilie, you have super Sonic powers for the time being and you can**

**run around annoying people as you please.**

**Riku and Risa...you...go...and...get drinks ad snacks for everybody~**

**:D ~DarkMousyRulezAll, because Dark, you so do!**

Fee smiled evilly.

"Emilie. Would you do the honors?" Emilie tackled Sato and Dai and forced them into their costumes. Riku and Risa were sent to the local CVS to get snacks and ect.

"Okay, Dark wooing women as a little kitty. I don't think so." drazzycrazzy said, picking Dark up protectively.

"Emilie's finished!" May yelled, pointing to the very upset Dai and Sato.

"I can't believe I have to do this again." Satoshi groaned. "It's so demeaning to have to act like that perverted thief." Dark was busy being petted by drazzycrazzy so he didn't notice this insult on his ego. The guys, sorry, girls now, were forced onto the stage and given their scripts. They proceeded to act out the scene extremely well. Due to the authoress being lazy you'll only get the end.

"I love you." Satoshi finished, drawing Daisuke into a kiss. The curtain closed and the lights came on. Then Satoshi came out and went directly over to Krad.

"This is for every single thing you've done since I turned fourteen." Satoshi said calmly, and then slapped Krad as hard as he possibly could. That made Krad start crying, because Satoshi had managed to hit REALLY REALLY hard. He crawled over to where Kitty Dark was lying on drazzycrazzy's lap and started pleading.

"I'm so so sorry for everything I've ever done to you and your wonderful family!" He wailed. "Please forgive me!" Dark opened one eye and yawned.

"Okay nya~" Before Krad had a chance to say anything else, Emilie zipped up and whacked him on the head with a hammer.  
>"50 points!" She grinned, and sped off. Fee sighed.<p>

"Fon, your turn I guess." Fon cleared his throat.

"This is from eternalenergy folks."

**Yay! I finally thought of a dare!**

**Long time no see huh?:)**

**Anyways...**

**Dark: Still being a kitty, he has to eat catnip**

**Sato: Ruin your perfect A+ record in school**

**Dai: Attempt to do a headstand for 30 seconds**

**Kraddy-kins: Choose to get revenge on anyone of your choice (including me even**

**though I'm so nice to you) by any means of torture you can choose from**

**Myself: to hug Fee**

**I like hugs:)**

"Okay. Drazzycrazzy, here's some catnip for Kitty Dark." Doggma handed the packet to drazzycrazzy, who gave it to Dark. Dark sniffed it, and immediately got this serene look on his face.

"Wow, this is good stuff nya~" He sighed, licking it.

"Catnip, it's drugs for cats." Fon grinned. Daisuke stood himself against a wall and did a headstand until he passed out 40 seconds later. He was transferred to a bean bag chair to recover.

"We're back!" Risa chirped, putting a bag of Oreos and sea salt and vinegar chips on the table. Fee's eyes widened.  
>"You guys are awesome." The snacks were pounced on and were gone in seconds. Fee had stolen one entire bag of chips and was munching them on a couch.<p>

"Sato! Go ruin your A." Satoshi groaned but left. Krad got an evil gleam in his eyes and picked up a flamethrower.

"Let's see if that evil devil girl can dodge this." He advanced on Emile, who was eating Oreos and sharpening her katana with Loki. Krad turned on the flamethrower and pointed at Emilie. Emilie looked up and Loki put up a force field. Krad swore and turned up the flamethrower.

"You can't hurt me fool!" Emilie taunted. After about an hour, Satoshi returned, proclaiming that he'd gotten an F on a test, and Krad's flamethrower finally died. Then eternalenergy streaked in, hugged Fee and streaked out.

"And now Koku's dare!" May proclaimed.

**Black wings(call him Koku or kokuyoku)**

**Koku: okay first things first*uses a magic spell that turns everything back to**

**normal***

**Riku: here is the dress and mask get ready for ball next chapter**

**Everyone else: same as last time**

**Risa: how is the search for your idiot.**

**Fee: well guess what today i am dragging you on a date*Kokuyoku take's Fee by**

**the hand and takes her on the best date ever.***

**Dai: run around screaming' I am an idiot' for no reason**

**Satoshi: jump up and down on one foot**

**Krad:*Kokuyoku takes out a sword and cuts Krad's arm off* did that hurt?**

**May: happy pickle day*hands a pickle to May***

**Emily: well i brought more weapons*seven closets with weapons appear***

**Dark:*Cal tackles Dark again* Dark i dare you to kill Krad with this pointy**

**dagger.**

"THANK YOU!" Emilie and everyone else yelled thankfully. Emilie dove into her new closets of weapons and started testing them out on the door.

"THERE'S A FLAMETHROWER IN HERE!" She squealed.

"Hey! I was actually enjoying being a cat." Dark sniffed indignantly. Riku was still in her dress and was sent to Fee's junior high for the "ball" in her school's empty gym. Everyone else stayed in Fee's studio.

"I still haven't found anyone." Risa said sadly, she was also sent to the "ball" because no one really wanted her around.

"This is vengeance buddy." Dark grinned, killing Krad slowly and painfully. Fee then revived him.

"Thank you for the pickle." May smiled, biting into it. Satoshi started jumping up and down, and crashed into Dai who was now yelled "I'm and idiot" and running in circles. Koku walked up to Krad with his sword and chopped his arm off.

"Did that hurt bastard?" He grinned. Krad nodded and Fee fixed him again.

"Now," Koku turned his attention to Fee. "I believe we have a date to go on." He took Fee's hand and led her away.

"Fee doesn't own anything here except herself." Jimmy read the disclaimer, because no one had noticed him. "Sayonara."


	14. Chapter 22

"New chapter everybody!" Fee smiled, now back from her date.

"The first dare is from Koku! Take it away!"

**Kokuyoku: so did you like our date Fee?**

**Dark: Cal has convinced me to let you marry her so no more hitting on other**

**girls**

**Krad: *walks up and cuts off Krad's private area* did that hurt you bastard**

**Riku: here is some ice cream now throw it at Risa**

**Emily: we have more weapons coming in about a day**

**May: throw this fruitcake at Dai**

**Daisuke: after being hit with the fruit cake kiss Riku for 3 minutes**

"Um, I, I, I don't want to answer that!" Fee yelled, looking away and blushing. "And on another note. I am not licensed to marry people and I don't know anyone who can so, no wedding sorry." Cal left looking a bit dejected. Koku advanced on Krad and cut off that area.

"Did that hurt you bastard?" He asked coldly. Krad nodded, whimpering of course, and Fee fixed him yet again. Riku took the ice cream and threw it at Risa, who retreated into a corner and started crying.

"She is so pathetic." Jimmy groaned. Emilie's eyes got really wide and she started squealing.

"YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEW EVER!" Then she glomped Fon.

"Fruitcake huh?" Maeve hurled the fruitcake at Dai where it exploded upon impact. Say what you will, but May has a good arm.  
>"That hurt!" Daisuke protested. Fee pointed to Emilie and made a motion of cutting her throat. That meant Emilie had free rain if Dai backed out. Daisuke stumbled over to Riku and kissed her on the lips. Happy?<p>

"And now a new reviewer, FanFicWriter102." Loki announced, jumping in.

**Hey! Hey! Dark, I DARE you to kiss Risa!**

**Hehe...**

"That's not too hard." Dark grinned and obliged. Fee pulled up a curtain around the two kissing couples.

"That concludes this short chapter. I own nothing but myself. Sayonara."


	15. Chapter 23

"Hello everybody. Fee finally let me do the opening today." Jimmy announced. "And she also wants me to say I'm a permanent character now." Suddenly Fee rushed in dressed in a very frilly short white dress.

"Alright! Who's the wise guy?" She demanded, looking like she was about to kill someone. No one came forward. Koku stood up and broke the silence.

"Here's Fon's dare."

**Kokuyoku: *hands Fee a certificate to wed people**

**Cal and Dark: you get married**

**Fee: you liked the date, answer and i will grant one wish.**

**May: here is a pet Horse have fun**

**Emily: *ten trucks of weapons and a genie lap appear* there you go**

**Dai: here is a cook book, create a six layer cake within 30 minutes**

**Satoshi: go to the museum my statue was stored at and get me my sword**

**Krad: sorry about hurting you here have a scorpion*hands Krad a scorpion which**

**stings Krad***

"Well, looks like we're having a wedding." Fee sighed, trying to be modest while still in the ridiculously short dress. Cal grabbed Dark and dragged him over to the makeshift altar that Fee had conjured. Fee snapped her fingers and Cal was in a wedding dress and Dark was in a tux. She swore silently when she noticed she was still in her own white dress.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Cal and Dark." She began solemnly, while Emilie pounced on her new trucks of weapons and picked out a flower looking object. Emilie then took her place as the flower girl.

"Do you, Cal, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."  
>"And do you, Dark, take this woman to be your wife?"<p>

"Sure?" Cal stomped on his foot. Really hard.

"I do I do!" Fee rolled her eyes and snapped her bible closed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the damn bride." Cal pulled Dark into a deep kiss.

"That wasn't very priestly." Jimmy remarked, looking away from the couple.

"I'm not a damn priest and I'm really pissed that I can't get this stupid dress off." Fee snapped. Cal and Dark suddenly disappeared.

"Honeymoon?" Doggma guessed. Fee nodded, still scowling.

"So," Koku, strolled up to Fee and stooped to her height, he was a lot taller than her. "Did you like our date?" Fee blushed and looked away.

"Yes." She muttered quietly. "But that might be because I'd never gone on a date before that one." Koku smiled in a satisfied manner and walked over to Krad.  
>"Here's a scorpion." He handed it to Krad, and Krad was stung minutes later. Jimmy called 911 and had Krad taken away.<p>

"We should just relocate to next to the ER." Fon said, watching the paramedics roll Krad away.

"That would probably be a good idea." May said from atop her new horse Honey, who was eating on of Krad's shirts.  
>"Um, Miss May?" May turned to Dai, who was clutching the cookbook like a life preserver. "Could you help me with this cake?" May shrugged and dismounted her horse. She led Dai to the kitchen and they began working. Thirty minutes later they emerged with a perfect 30 layer cake.<p>

"Normally I'd say that was cheating because you used a grade-school cooking genius, but I'm feeling generous and won't make you do it again." Fee said, cutting up the cake. Everyone got a slice, except May, who didn't want one, and the cake was pure heaven.

"How does she make stuff this good?" Drazzycrazzy asked, her eyes wide. Fee smiled.

"I don't know." Satoshi tapped Fee's shoulder.  
>"Do you think you could transport me to the museum. I mean, it is in Japan after all and I can't very well get there from here."<br>"True." Fee snapped her fingers and Satoshi was gone. A few minutes later he reappeared holding a really really big sword.

"So glad you could get it." Koku grinned, taking it. He swung it around experimentally and seemed satisfied.

"Well, that's all for this chapter. I own nothing. Sayonara." Fee said, trying not to look at Koku and blushing.


	16. Chapter 24

"Welcome back!" Fee announced. "We have a great chapter ahead of us. And I have learned that this dress is enchanted. I can't get it off no matter what I do." Koku smirked from off to the side. Jimmy eyed him suspiciously.

"Here is my new dare!" Fon announced, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward.

**Koku: okay now you get a wish.**

**Krad:*comes back from er* okay here is a cookie**

**Fee: you get one wish.**

**Emily: use one of your weapons to blow Krad into a crocodile pit**

**May: like the horse**

**Dark(came back from honeymoon): hey you want cake**

**Dai:*tosses katana and takes own sword out* okay lets fight***

Fee blushed and looked away.

"What the hell am I supposed to wish for?" Koku grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Anything you want." He smiled. Fee closed her eyes, still blushing madly.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Is it just me or does this look like they're about to make out?" Emilie asked, pulling out the popcorn. May gave Emilie a stern, don't be so blunt, look. Doggma and Fon started scarfing down popcorn and waited anxiously for something to happen. Finally Fee lowered her head and fell onto Koku.

"I'm not ready to decide yet." She whispered, her fists clenching parts of Koku's shirt. "Just give me a little bit." Koku smiled and nodded.

"Sure. However long it takes you." May cleared her throat.

"Alright then. I am now the acting hostess. Yes I did like the horse." She turned and gave Krad the cookie.

"Thank you puny human." He snarled, and began silently munching the cookie.

"And now Emilie." Emilie got an insane smile on her face and took out a REALLY REALLY big fan.

"Hope you like crocs!" She hooted, and smacked Krad into the pond, just as he finished his cookie. Krad sat up in the pond. The crocodiles were surrounding him. He just looked annoyed, and carefully killed every last one of them. Then he got up, and went to get some more food.

"I didn't know he could do that." Jimmy said, backing slowly away from the Hikari.

"I did." Dark grinned, accepting his piece of cake from Jimmy. Daisuke took the sword and squared off against Fon. Fon smiled sadly.

"This'll be over fast." He lunged at Daisuke who dodged out of the way. Fon cursed softly and ran after him. Dai turned and blocked the first slash, but couldn't protect himself from the second. Fon conked him right on the head and Dai was out like a light.

"Well, that's everyone." May sighed.

"Not quite." Koku interjected softly. "Miss Fee still has to complete her dare." Fee still had her head buried in Koku's shirt.

"I, I wish you would do whatever you want with me." She whispered. "You have as many chapters as you want to do whatever you want to me." Koku grinned.

"We'll see how about that." He smiled.

"Fee doesn't own anything." Jimmy said hastily. "See ya."


	17. Chapter 25

Sorry this took so long. May got hooked on Sims 3 and has been on the computer a lot.

* * *

><p>"Hello again!" Fee smiled. "Welcome to another awesome chapter." Koku strolled up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"And I have the first dare."

**Koku *Looks at Fon* You get back into me *Absorbs Fon again* I am Fon he is part**

**of me.**

**anyway**

**Krad*takes weapons and everything else* here is pie.**

**Fee: I truly feel happy about your wish so i will just keep you around as my**

**beautiful girlfriend to keep Risa away from me.**

**Risa: how is the hunt for an idiot going**

**Riku: hey join me and fee on a double date bring Dai**

**Dai: after the double date is over you are going to learn to wield a sword.**

**Satoshi: run throw town screaming 'i love Krad'**

**Emily: blast Krad into a shark infested lake with any weapon**

**May: go get some lava, robot parts and a plasma core.**

Doggma stood there with his mouth open and Fee blushed about 29 shades of red.

"Much better." Koku said, stretching. "Carry on."  
>"Um, yeah, alright." Fee stammered as May left with the list of parts. Risa looked like she was about to explode.<p>

"My search isn't going well at all and now you stole my Mr. Dark look alike!" She ran away crying.

"Like I said before, she is so pathetic." Jimmy sighed. Satoshi glared at Koku and walked out into the innocent town of Skokie to terrorize its inhabitants by screaming his love of Krad. Random bystanders attempted to hit him over the head with shopping bags and a cop actually chased him. Meanwhile, the other cast characters were sitting in the studio laughing and eating popcorn.

"This is better than cable!" Doggma grinned.

"Sure is." Fee agreed. A few minutes later Satoshi returned, covered in bruises and twitching. The cop had caught him and tazered him briefly. He went into a corner and started babbling incoherently.

"That is beyond weird." Emilie said, taking out her flamethrower. Koku took a deep breath and handed Krad a pie.

"Here's a pie." He smiled coldly. Then Emilie blasted Krad into a shark infested lake. Just then May got back.

"I got the stuff. What do you want with it?" Koku just took it and put it in a corner. Then he took walked over to Dai and Riku.

"I believe we have a double date to go on." He snapped his fingers and they all disappeared. After about an hour the two couples returned. Fee looked extremely drunk, though no one could figure out why. Everyone was assured that she hadn't consumed any alcohol. Koku then launched into a long speech about the proper use of swords. Then he made Daisuke spar with Emilie, which was a really bad idea because Emilie ended up squashing Dai and sending him to the ER.

"Well, that's all folks." May sighed. "Fee doesn't own anything except herself."

"Sayonara." Koku finished.


	18. Chapter 26

Sorry this took so long. I have yet again been lazy.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone." Fee groaned, struggling to her feet. "Sorry about this crappy introduction. Koku, take it away."<p>

**Koku: well i know why Fee is drunk Krad slipped a drunk potion into Fee's drink**

**anyway with the robot parts, lava and plasma core i needed it to create a robot**

**butler for Fee.**

**Krad:*pulls him from shark tank* hey does this hurt *kills Krad slowly***

**Dark: so how do you like being married to Cal?**

**Fee: well guess what you get a robot butler**

**May: so...i need you to run some errands *hands may a very very very long**

**list***

**Emily: well guess what you get a pie and a phoenix.( a flaming bird lands with**

**a cake on its back***

**Dai: sorry about the er *pays hospital bill***

**Riku: lets fight nothing but bear hands *takes two bears kill them and then**

**turn there hands into gloves...and hands one to Riku***

**Risa: I DON'T BELONG TO YOU AND DARK WAS CREATED WHEN I WAS DESTROYED ALL THESE YEARS AGO.**

**Emiko Niwa: surprise that the legendary Black wings is alive?**

Jimmy gave Krad a look of unmasked contempt.

"Seriously? That's low, even for you." Krad looked away muttering and glaring at the floor. Koku grinned and killed Krad slowly.

"I'm not even going to ask for an answer because I'm certain that did hurt." He smirked. Fee looked up blearily.  
>"Ya know, you and Jimmy have a lot in common." She mumbled before passing out. Koku and Jimmy exchanged glances and shrugged. Koku then got on building the butler.<p>

"Oh, and May, here's your errand list." He handed May the list and turned back to the robot. May groaned and walked out.

"Um, being married to Cal is nice." Dark said nervously. "She's just kinda scary sometimes." He looked around before darting into Loki and Emilie's closet to hide. Emilie meanwhile, was gawking at the giant flaming bird that had just landed in front of her. And the cake.  
>"YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEWER EVER!" Everyone rubbed their damaged ear drums, and prepared for another assault on their ears as Risa began bawling like a baby. To try to drown that out they all focused on watching Riku fight Koku, who had finished the butler who was now attending to Fee, with bear paws. Koku won in two minutes flat. After winning he strolled up to Emiko.<p>

"Surprised to see the legendary Black Wings is alive?" He asked smoothly. Emiko gave him a puzzled look before recognition dawned on her face.

"I-are you really? I can't believe this! You're just as cute as Dark!" Then she glomped him. I kid you not. Fee, who had now recovered, turned the audience's attention away from that.

"And now drazzycrazzy's dare!"

**Krad has to hug Satoshi(Satoshi has to like it)**

**Dark has to pronounce his undying love for Krad**

**All Emilie's weapons disappear and will not return.(if she attacks me I have**

**another side that is stronger then everyone in that room)**

**May you make a vegetarian feast**

**Fee you get to go on a date**

**Risa just look in the mirror and you will find an idiot**

**Daisuke brake up with Riku and tell her you just have fallen for someone else**

**Satoshi you have to go on a date with me**

**(call me Drazzy now)**

**Jimmy you help May**

**Koku please stop hurting Krad... Hurt Kei Hiwatari instead :)**

**Cal I got you some lollipops**

**Oh my god so many characters I'm having trouble keeping track of them all! lol**

"I can't keep track of most of the characters either." Fee said as she revived Krad and he compliantly followed through with his dare. The whole time you could see Satoshi restraining the urge to kick Krad where the sun don't shine.

"I can't do that!" Dark yelled. "I'm married and my wife will kill me if I do." Cal smiled dangerously.

"Damn straight I will." She said in a sing song voice. Emilie's weapons all went poof, except for the ceramic cucumber May gave her.

"At least I have this." She smiled, whacking Krad with it. Krad glared at her and retreated into his emo corner.

"Well, at least I get to cook." May said brightly, skipping to the kitchen to prepare a feast. Fee looked around at the assembled cast members.

"Okay, double date time!" She said cheerily. "Me and Jimmy and Sato and Drazzy. I'm picking Jimmy because I think he needs some attention." She said defensively.

"I don't mind." Koku smirked. "Cause I know you're mine." Then he left to help May. "And I'm not gonna stop hurting the bastard who hurt my sister, although the blue haired kid's father is on my kill list." He called to Drazzy over his shoulder before they disappeared.

"Well, the show must go on." Dark said cheerily, handing his wife the lollipops. Dai walked slowly up to Riku and tapped her shoulder gently.

"Um, I think we should break up." He said quietly. "I've fallen for someone else." Then he walked away. Riku just stood there in shock for a good five minutes before storming out. Risa looked at Drazzy in confusion but looked in the mirror anyway.

"I don't see anything." She whined. "You lied!"

"This is from eternalenergy." Emilie read, preventing a fight.

**Anyways sorry I haven't been reviewing lately I just haven't thought up a good**

**dare yet but now I have one! Yay me!**

**Dark & Sato: Switch attitudes for the next two chapters**

**Dai: Shave your head bald and then use cotton candy as a wig**

**Fee: Have you, Emily, Dark, Dai, Sato, and Krad play a game of twister**

**Krad: Go to Canada and give everyone a boring lecture on it's climate and**

**junk...falls asleep**

"What'd we miss?" Fee asked, suddenly popping in with the rest of the group. Everyone avoided saying anything and just looked away.

"Okay, Dark, Sato! Switch attitudes." Fee commanded. Dark got out a pair of glasses and started reading a book. Satoshi took off his glasses and began flirting with Riku, always go after the chicks on rebound.

"Oh Daisuke." Emilie said in a very dangerous voice as she advanced on him with an electric razor.

"Stay away!" He yelled, but Emilie overtook him. Everyone watched, attempting not to laugh as Emilie shave Dai's head and then super-glued tufts of cotton candy on.

"There, all finished." She proudly sang, stepping away from the now scarred Daisuke. He looked a bit like a clown.

"And now, you six are gonna play Twister." May said calmly. The six cast members assembled on the board and May called out the moves. Everyone ended up in the oddest positions ever. Emilie was tangled between Krad and Satoshi, who with his personality switch was trying to flirt with her. Fee ended up practically hugging Dark and bridging Dai.

"I think I'm about to fall over." Fee groaned. Then Emilie sneezed and they all fell down.

"And now Krad has to go to Canada." Koku grinned, and Krad was suddenly gone.

"Well, that concludes this chapter." Fee said brightly.

"Fee owns nothing." Jimmy interjected.

"Sayonara."


	19. Chapter 27

"Yo everybody! I'm back!" Fee announced as usual. "These intros are getting shorter by the chapter, but whatevs. Koku! Take it away!"

"With pleasure." Koku purred.

**Kokuyoku: Hey i am back...1st Emiko stop hugging me before i decide to**

**destroy Dark.**

**Dark: Cal is blind how is she scary?**

**Fee: so like the butler...oh yeah here is a membership pass to a japanese spa.**

**May: did you finish gathering everything?**

**Emily: i am glad you think i am a great reviewer now here are some blueprints**

**to fuse all your weapons into one giant weapon. oh yeah the phoenix eats**

**Krad's for meals**

**Krad: run the phoenix will eat you.**

**Risa: go water the plants if your going to be crying.**

**Riku: drink this class of cactus water.**

***warning cactus water makes people hallucinate and seem drunk.**

**Kokuyoku: now for my favorite part me Kell, my cousin.**

***seven year old girl with light blue/ pink wings with pink feathers and a**

**rabbit on her head walks in***

"Nice to meet you Kell. After this chapter's over do you wanna come with me and everyone else to the spa?" Fee said politely shaking the little girls hand. Kell nodded and followed Fee over to a table where Cal, Emilie and May were drinking tea.

"Right, sorry." Emiko apologized and left. Dark edged slowly away from Koku, who had now made a threat on his life, and Krad's numerous times, but the Krad part didn't bother him at all.

"Um, right, Cal is scary because she has super acute hearing and is kinda violent." He glanced over at where Cal was drinking tea with Emilie, Fee, Kell, and May.

"But I still love her because she's my wife." He laughed nervously and scooted away from Cal. Koku rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you are so pathetic." Kell pipped up, drinking her tea. Everyone else nodded.  
>"And yeah, I got the stuff." May said. "It's over there." She pointed to a huge bag that contained everything she'd had to get on her errands. Next to it was Risa, still crying her eyes out and watering the plants, and Riku, who was now being forced to drink cactus water by Jimmy.<p>

"Drink the damn water already!" Jimmy finally succeeded in getting Riku to drink, by knocking her unconscious. He then walked away to join Fee at the tea table. Koku had been roped into helping Emilie fuse all her weapons together. Krad ran by everyone screaming like a little girl with the phoenix hot on his tale.

"Finally finished." Koku said, stepping away from the giant weapon. "This dare is from pailrose."

"Yeah! More fans!" Fee grinned.

**i have a dare!  
>I dare dark to go in a private room and really make out with cal<br>i dare Krad to act like a monkey for the whole chappie  
>i dare Daisuke to kiss Riku<br>i dare Satoshi to go out with Risa so i can prove Fon wrong.  
>I dare you fee to put me in this chappie and i am not nuts or anything like that!<br>i dare jimmy to kiss fee on the cheek  
>(cuts Fon's hair making his hair bald) is that embarrassing? *has an mischievous twinkle in my eyes*<br>Thanks!**

"Welcome pailrose. And since Krad is already sorta acting like a monkey, we're gonna keep it like that." Fee said courteously.

"Nice to be here." pailrose replied happily, taking a seat at the tea table.

"Since Fon isn't with us, I guess you're getting your hair cut off Koku." Kell said innocently. Koku glared at her for a moment then retreated into Emilie's closet to hide for the rest of the chapter. Cal dragged Dark away, much to the amusement of everyone. Daisuke edged his way over to Riku, who had woken up and was acting extremely drunk.

"Hey Daishuke." She slurred. "Wush up? And why'sh there a parrot on your head?" Daisuke closed his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this." Then he kissed her. Five seconds later they both passed out. Daisuke from too much exposure to cactus water, and Riku from consuming too much cactus water. Pailrose had the honor of poking them to make sure they were still alive.

"They're still breathing!" She yelled, giving the thumbs up. Satoshi took that moment to slip out unnoticed with Risa. Pailrose watched them satisfiedly.

"Now! Jimmy! Kiss Fee on the cheek!" Jimmy scooted over and quickly kissed Fee on the cheek. They both turned bright red and neither of them said anything.

"Since Fee is broken now, I'm doing the ending!" Emilie sang. "Fee owns nothing."

"Sayonara." May added.


	20. Chapter 28

"Hello again." Fee yawned, gazing around the room. "Not much has gone on. But man, that spa trip was great."  
>"Glad you liked it." Koku smiled.<p>

**Koku: my hair can't be cut it grows back to fast.**

**Risa:...keep watering the plants**

**Satoshi: jump into vinegar and run from the phoenix also.**

**Krad: FASTER MORON, FASTER**

**Dark:...hi...*sets a time bomb in Dark's hair which will knock Dark out.**

**Daisuke: take kell to the park.**

**Riku: *pours ice over Riku snapping her back to normal.**

**Fee:...cake...its strawberry**

**Emily: use your new weapon on may**

"Good to know Koku." Fay yawned again, patting him on the head. Then she took the cake and sat down at the table to eat it, completely unaware of the chaos around her.

"Run faster you morons!" Kell yelled at the retreating Hikaris running from the phoenix as Dai gently dragged her out the door. Dark was knocked out by the time bomb, Emilie helped by whacking him over the head. Risa kept crying pitifully.

"And I'm on ice duty." Jimmy groaned, dumping a bucket of ice over Riku's head and walking away. Riku immediately snapped out of it and left for the part to be with Dai and Kell. Emilie whacked May over the head with her weapon and May chased her.

" And now, Loki the Evil Goddess's dare!" Drazzycrazy announced happily.

**I'm back! Now, a new dare for you guys:**

**Dark-Say something bad about Cal and then allow her to push you into me and**

**Emilie's closet.**

**Satoshi- *hands him a rope, metal skewer, oil and a lighter* go find a way to**

**torture Krad with these then start randomly singing and dancing until you**

**eventually run into a pole.**

**Emilie- start throwing ice cream cakes that are filled with dangerous and**

**sharp weapons in them at anyone you see.**

**Krad- I'm in a bad mood so try to hide somewhere before I take my anger out on**

**you.**

**Fee- Change everyone so that it's like fruits basket for this chapter! That**

**means that if any of the female characters hug the male characters or vice**

**versa they change into animals.**

**Daisuke- *covers him in meat and pushes him into a pit filled with starving**

**stray cats* Eat a cake after your cat attack and tell me in detail about the**

**pain.**

**Risa- go hug every boy you see and then drink this *hands her a cup of drugged**

**tea***

**Riku- Go sing a bunch of Hannah Montana songs and then go grow a mustache**

**somehow. If you can't do it then throw ice down your top and jump into a**

**volcano.**

**That's all! :D**

"Okay." Fee smiled and snapped her fingers. Then she pushed Daisuke, who had just into Riku. There was a puff of smoke and two cats sat there, one looking indignant and the other looking just plain cute.

"Awww! So cute!" Emilie squealed, picking up the kittens and cuddling them, despite the fact that one was trying to scratch the hell out of her. Everyone, save May and Fee, backed away from her carefully.

"Why do you people hate me?" Dark asked. He had finally woken up, and was inching away from Cal slowly. "I'm refuse to comply with the dare. Throw me into the closet." Koku happily obliged him and kicked the unfortunate kaitoh into the closet. Satoshi advanced on Krad with a very evil look in his eyes.

"Come here Kraddy-kins~ I'm not gonna hurt you." Krad took off running with Satoshi running behind him.

"Leave me alone Master Satoshi!" A few minutes there was a loud clang and a few groans from the two Hikaris. That was Emilie's cue to complete her dare. So she happily started chucking random, lethal, pies everywhere. Meanwhile, Risa was busy hugging every guy in sight.

"Thish ish good tea." She slurred, hugging the very last guy. Then she promptly collapsed. Fee kinda swept her out of the way with a broom.

"Have Dai and Riku turned back yet?" Fee asked, putting the broom next to Risa. Koku just pointed to a very embarrassed and very naked Dai and Riku. Fee smiled and started rubbing meat all over Dai.

"I'm really sorry about this, but a dare's a dare ja?" She said cheerfully. "And just think, you get cake after this!" Then Jimmy kicked him into the pit of stray cats. Fee turned to Riku.

"You have a dare too. Your choice?" Riku threw ice down her top and walked away to find a volcano.

"I didn't see that coming." May said, pulling Dai out of the pit. He sat there shivering and eating cake.

"So, how was the attack?" Koku asked, poking him.

"Be specific!" Loki commanded, pulling out a notepad.

"There were so many of them. All teeth and claws. So many of them." Dai kept rocking back and forth and muttering to himself.

"Since Dai's out of commission for a little bit, here our next dare." Fee said brightly. "Welcome Nocturnea and her dare!"

**I dare Dark to fly around while wearing super-duper high prescription glasses, I dare Krad to fly around blindfolded while carrying Risa, I dare Risa to go into the street and shout bloody violent threats to the neighbors. I dare Daisuke and Satoshi to switch personalities and talk to Daisuke's grandpa. And I dare Riku to kick Daisuke. and, um, may i come along and help enforce the dares etc.?**

"Why do people like torturing my neighbors?" Fee muttered. "Okay, everyone who is still conscious, welcome Nocturnea!" Everyone waved as Nocturnea walked in.

"Nice to see someone sane." Kell smiled, bowing politely. Fee walked over to the closet and opened the door, allowing Dark to come tumbling out.

"Put on these glasses and go fly around." Dark shrugged and put them on.

"How the hell am I supposed to fly? I can't see anything." Fee and Nocturnea grinned together. Dark turned and walked straight into a wall. Then he turned around and walked straight into the doorway. After a few tries he finally managed to get through and out the door.

"Krad, you still alive?" May asked poking him. Krad gave a weak thumbs up. "

Good." May continued. "You need to fly around blindfolded with Risa." Krad got up weakly and picked up Risa. Only to have both of them turn into cats. Krad shrugged, if cats can shrug, and summoned his wings. Then he hovered off the ground and allowed himself to be blindfolded.

"You get to scream bloody murder threats at Fee's neighbors." Emilie said to Risa.

"Gotcha." The little cat said, saluting. Then they flew away.

"Where's Satoshi?" Jimmy looked around the studio/Fee's basement. Sato and Dai were in a corner rocking and muttering. "Fee! Can you fix these two?" He yelled. Fee came over and healed the boys psyche, then walked away.

"You two switch personalities and go talk to Dai's grandpa." He commanded.

"Understood." Daisuke said, putting on some glasses.

"Dai's grandpa is so nice." Satoshi said, his eyes going all wide and innocent.

"Lemme just poof up Mr. Niwa." Fee said.

"He's on the beanbag." Koku pointed.

"How do you people keep getting into my house?" Everyone shrugged. Except for Mr. Niwa, who just said.  
>"The front door, silly girl." Fee stalked off to raid the fridge for sweets. The boys walked up and started talking.<p>

"Good afternoon grandfather." Daisuke said seriously.

"Hello Mr. Niwa." Satoshi chirped.

"You boys feeling alright?" Mr. Niwa asked, feeling both of their foreheads cautiously.

"I'm completely fine."  
>"I'm okay~ This beanbag is so poofy." Satoshi giggled. Everyone stopped everything. Satoshi Hiwatari, king of serious, had giggled. The world was going to end.<p>

"I'd best be going now." Mr. Niwa got up and quickly left.

"Can we got back to our original personalities?" Daisuke asked coolly. Fee nodded mutely, nearly dropping the pudding in her hand.

"Thank god." Satoshi sighed. "That was so demeaning." Everyone else nodded and went back to what they were doing.

"And we still have one last dare." Nocturnea grinned. Riku glared and coughed, a little ash escaping from her mouth. She shuffled up to Daisuke, kicked him, and ran away.

"And that concludes this chapter." Fee grinned.

"Fee owns nothing." Everyone chorused.  
>"Sayonara."<p> 


	21. Chapter 29

"Sup everybody!" Fee yelled cheerfully. "As usual we have a dare from dear Koku to kick things off so, go Koku!"

"With pleasure."

**Koku: finally an update.**

**Kell: be nice brother**

**Koku: whatever here are our dares.**

**Dai: battle kell (Kell takes out a medieval mace)**

**Riku: Help Dai**

**Dark: battle this giant robot.((giant robot crashes into studio))**

**May:fix the ceiling and dye Krad's hair in a rainbow of colors**

**Krad: be a clown or die(holds a medieval hatchet)**

**Emily: go paint the town red using Krad's blood**

"People really do hate Krad huh?" Fee mused, handing Dai and Riku some swords. "Oh, May, you know what number to call in case of emergency right?"  
>"911. We moved right next to the ER remember?" She said, pointing out the window. Fee immediately brightened up, handing everyone who wasn't fighting popcorn. The fight lasted about two seconds, with Kell quickly whacking Dai and Riku over the heads with her mace.<p>

"We should start taking bets on this." Koku said, dragging Dai and Riku over to the beanbag chair. "We'd make a killing."

"Yeah!" Emilie smiled, forcing a clown wig onto Krad.

"Get off me you crazy devil child! I will not be a clown!"

"Too bad for you." Koku grinned, advancing with the hatchet. There was a spray of blood, and Emilie left the house to terrorize Fee's neighbors with a bucketful of blood.

"Shouldn't you heal him?" May asked. "He has another dare." Fee sighed, snapped her fingers, and Krad was back to normal. Groaning in pain, but normal. Then the giant robot crashed in and Dark ran for his life. At least until he got outside. Then he started attacking it, but failed miserably and was squashed. Fee fixed him and incapacitated Krad by whacking him over the head with Emilie's cucumber.

"BTW, the ceiling fixes itself." May pointed at the completely fixed ceiling as she pulled out the rainbow dye and forever humiliated Krad.

"And now, DarkMousyRulezAll's dare!" Fee announced.

**Heya! I haven't asked for a dare in a while, and I'm cooped up doing summer**

**homework, so this'll reaaallly cheer me up! Oh and as fair warning for**

**reading my dare, my keys are spazzing and sometimes will skip out on me.**

**OKAY DARE!**

**I dare Krad and Dark to have a sword battle up in the air complete with magic**

**elemental swords for the two to choose from: Fire, lightning, ice, water,**

**rock, or air. And Emilie, here's this weather enhancer so you can control**

**whether it rains, thunderstorms, hails, blizzards, ...whatever climate you**

**want the battle to be in! And the loser of the battle must wear a giant**

**"DEFACE ME" sign and spend the entire rest of the day around town.**

**Riku and Risa, you two must become espionage spies and hack into a really**

**secret government computer, and Sato must go as Police Chief to stop them,**

**-sexy style-!**

**Everyone else: have an awesome dance party, here's all the supplies you'll**

**need! *sends over party supplies***

**Have fun everybody!**

**-DMRA, because he does.**

"I have summer homework too. It sucks so much!" Fee said. "Now, Dark! Krad! You guys have to battle. Pick your elements." Dark chose lightning, and Krad chose ice. The two squared off, outside and away from anyone who could get hurt. Emile stood by and made it hot, rainy and windy.

"Fighters! Go!" Fee quickly backed away as the two went at it. Krad tried to summon ice, but Emilie's climate made it impossible. Dark however, had the advantage and called up some lightning. Krad was completely stomped.

"Winner! Dark!" Fee boomed, holding up Dark's arm like in one of those boxing matches. Krad had the giant sign strapped onto him and was sent into town,where he was kicked around all day.

"Cool, we get to be spies!" Risa squealed. "Sneaky, like Mr. Dark." Riku just groaned.  
>"Okay, you guys have to go to this building." Koku instructed, jabbing his pointer into a diagram of a building. "And you'll hack this computer. Any questions?" Risa raised her hand.<p>

"Yes Risa?"

"Do we get to have sexy outfits?" Fee snapped her fingers and they were in black skintight body suits.

"Yes." Risa squealed again and Riku just got up and walked out. Satoshi some how turned up in the middle of the room.

"Now we need to give you a sexy outfit." Fee grinned. Dark started laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Sato in anything even remotely sexy, which wasn't really surprising. After Fee had finished Satoshi was sent off shirtless and in very short shorts and black leather boots. He also had handcuffs and a whips. Due to the fact that I am unable to write sexy stuff, I'll just say it was extremely censored.

"And now it's dance party time!" Fee said, unpacking DMRA's box of party stuff.

"I bet I can beat you at DDR." Jimmy grinned.

"I bet I can beat you." Fee retorted back.

"And I think I can beat all of you." Koku smirked. Invisible lightning crackled between the three.

"Before this gets too violent. I'd like to say Fee owns nothing." May interjected. "And um, sayonara I guess." Then she went back to the party.


	22. Chapter 30

"Welcome back." Jimmy said, trying to smile. "Fee told me to do the intro this time."  
>"And I have the first dare." Koku grinned.<p>

**Koku:Krad i don't hate you I DESPISE YOU**

**Riku: i am giving you a break**

**Risa: Here is a duck happy?**

**Krad: shave head bald and allow people to throw things at you or i will feed**

**you to the sharks(a shark pools appears in the corner of the studio.)**

**Dark: i dare you to hit on Kell and see the violet result(Kell kicks him where**

**no man wants to be kicked**

**Dai:find wiz and get him to dance**

**Fee: you get your own pair of wigs**

**Emily: i brought you a weapon factory have fun.**

**May: RUN BEFORE IT GETS YOU(a giant black shadow sneaks up on May)**

"Oh no. We are not doing that to my sister!" Fee said, stomping on the shadow. "She may be annoying, but she is my sister!" Everyone was surprised by Fee's sudden protection of her little sister, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Thank you for not hurting me this time!" Riku said, hugging Koku, who politely pried her off him. Risa was not happy with the duck, but was fascinated to watch it.

"Let's get this over with." Krad mumbled as he shuffled over to the shark tank and jumped in.

"Um, hello there beautiful." Dark grinned, glancing nervously around to see if Cal was there. She was out for the day luckily. There was a lot of screaming as the sharks devoured Krad, and Kell kicked Dark harder than she had ever kicked anyone before.

"You're married dammit! Don't make him do that sort of stuff brother!" The last part was screamed at Koku, who happily ignored her as he watched Dai convince Wiz to start dancing around like a little Russian rabbit. Fee had affectionately given him a little hat too.

"By the way, I already have wings." Fee said, two black wings popping out. "Don't you remember chapter 14. I had wings then." Unfortunately no one knew what she was talking about. Emilie ran off to her new weapons factory squealing with joy.

" And now our first Anonymous dare." Jimmy said, pulling out the dare.

**I dare Daisuke to dance in his underwear, Riku to be the one to take off his**

**clothes and put them on, dark to flirt with a gay guy, and Satoshi to sing**

**Barbie girl**

"W-What? You're not serious!" Dai whimpered. The cast turned on him with an evil look in their eyes. "Oh we're very serious." Fee chuckled. "Riku, get to work! And Dark, go flirt with Krad. I fixed both of you so you both should be fine."  
>"Why me?"<br>"Because Kraddy-kins." May smiled sweetly. "According to Fee you have an unnatural obsession with your master. And that's extremely gay to her." Dark grinned. This he could do. While Riku stripped Dai, Dai danced, and Satoshi sang in a bikini, not part of the dare I know, but hilarious, Dark focused on Krad.

"So, you really like Creepy Boy huh?"  
>"Go away Mousy."<br>"You know, I never really noticed how nice you really are."  
>"Leave me alone Mousy."<br>"You're really devote to that kid."  
>"Just quit it."<p>

"I could be that devoted." And somewhere, Cal had an urge to kill a certain blond angel.

"Aren't you married?" Krad asked, feeling Cal's malice. Dark paled.

"Good point, I'm done."

"Here's a dare from Luna the rose wolf." Emilie announced, having just gotten back.

**Hi Im a big fan of DN Angel and I have fun *evil laugh* dares for you guys oh**

**and can Draca come into this to she's my winged half first Draca**

**She is 5' 8" and has dark purple dragon wings (I know she doesn't have angel**

**wings so no flames please) and dark purple eyes and she has long white hair**

**(again no flames please) she is very nice until you get on her bad side and**

**you can get on it very easily and her weapon it a set of dual fans that can**

**shoot kunias out of the tips of the fans**

**next the dares**

**Dark: you have to wear a long pink wig for two chapters or Emily will**

**superglue it to your head**

**Dai: beg Riku for forgiveness in the most pitiful way possible**

**Riku: try to ignore Dai the best you can if you have to forgive him at the**

**end**

**Emily: here is one of my dragon friends her name is Jade Rose (the dragon it**

**big enough to ride but not much bigger than that)**

**Satoshi and Krad: the dragon does not like you guys and can eat you so run**

**like pants are on fire**

**Risa: you still might not find somebody but here's a cake**

**this will be fun oh and you can call my non-winged half Luna thanks ^_^**

" I don't flame." Fee said indignantly. "I'm too nice for that."

"You're too nice in general." Jimmy muttered, but no one heard him.

"Anyway, welcome Draca!" There was a spattering of applause as the dragon girl entered the room. "Glad to be here." Draca grinned. Emilie jumped on Jade Rose and hugged her.

"You're the greatest present ever!" She said as Jade began to chase the unfortunate Hikaris. They managed to run fairly fast for two people who had just gotten beaten down in earlier dares. Since Emilie was not there to enforce the dare, Dark happily put on the wig and retreated to a corner.

"Thank you for the cake." Risa said halfheartedly, taking a bite of the delicious cake. Dai got down on his knees and started crying about how he was sorry and he didn't deserve someone as great as Riku.  
>"Damn straight you don't." She sniffed, hugging him. "You are forgiven. I'm still mad at you though." "And now another Anonymous dare." Draca said, taking out the dare.<p>

**I dare Riku to undress Daisuke with her teeth. I dare Dark to hit on a**

**homosexual. Risa go bald.**

"Okay you two." Fee said. "Do it." The couple reluctantly began. Dark refused to comply, and was sent into the closet to be punished by Loki. Draca shaved Risa, and Risa started crying again.

"Why do you people hate me!" She wailed.

"Because you're annoying." May suggested.

"Anyway, that's all." Fee said. "Ignore Dai and Riku." A curtain appeared between the couple and everyone else.

"Fee owns nothing." Koku said, patting Kell on the head.

"Sayonara."


	23. Chapter 31

"Sup everyone? Fee here." Fee said. "Thank you for reviewing, I really need your dares."

"And for a change, she's doing the disclaimer first." May commented.  
>"Yeah. I own nothing. Koku, take it away."<p>

"Gladly." He smiled.

**Cal:*walks in and hugs dark.* Dark i am back.**

**Risa: here is a woodpecker**

**Riku: i dare you to wrestle Fee.**

**Krad: you and me play strip poker first one stripped to underwear**

**loses*result: Koku wins* and loser has to battle a giant crocodile.**

**Dark: sorry for putting you into a uncomfortable situation so no dare for you**

**but yes a piece of pie.**

**Fee: i brought you your own rabbit.**

**Dai: thanks for getting Wiz to dance**

***the ceiling gets blown to pieces and an angel flys in.***

**Angel person: I FOUND YOU KOKUYOKU**

**Koku: damn it i thought i lost light**

**Light: nope now your all mine husband.**

**Koku: I AM NOT MARRIED TO YOU**

**Light: stop lying**

**Koku: OKAY WHO EVER GETS RID OF THIS ANNOYING ANGEL WILL NOT GET A DARE NEXT**

**CHAPTER**

"You're married?" Fee yelled.

"No." Koku winced.  
>"Yes." Light said firmly, clamping on to Koku's arm.<p>

"Then why am I your girlfriend if you're married?" Fee said, clearly not understanding the situation. Koku closed his eyes and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"I'm not married, she's just delusional." He said calmly. Understanding dawned on Fee's face.

"So she's like Belarus. Just without the whole sibling thing." Unfortunately no one understood the reference so Fee had to explain.

"She's like a stalker who is obsessed with you."  
>"Pretty much."<br>"I'm not a stalker." Light pouted. Fee acknowledged this, but shakily moved on to the dares. Risa was pecked mercilessly by the woodpecker. She ended up crying in a corner as usual.

"Okay, Riku, you and me." Fee said. Both lined up on the soft mat that had conveniently showed up in the studio.

"This is to be a fair fight." Cal said, whiled squeezing the life out of Dark's arm. "Go!" Riku lunged but Fee dodged it, and jumped on top of Riku.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Winner Fee!" Fee got up and went over to the tea table to play with her rabbit Fluffy and mull over the news that Koku had a stalker. Dark ate his pie while he watched Krad and Koku set up the game of strip poker. Koku had an obvious edge, but was extremely distracted by Light clinging on to him. He still won, and Krad went to battle a giant crocodile in only pink boxers, which was funny for everybody.

"And now my dare!" Loki said happily.

**The last few dares have been awesome and given me some new inspiration so I'm**

**posting another dare.**

**Dark: You get a choice of allowing me to lock you into a soundproof room and**

**killing you 25 times as gruesomely (and slowly) as possible OR allowing me to**

**kill you 50 times as quickly as possible.**

**Dai: Let Emiko dress you up any way she wants to and spend the entire day**

**acting like a stuck up princess.**

**Satoshi: You get to help me fight Krad to the death.**

**Krad: Like I said, you're fighting me and Sato to the death but you're also**

**going to suffer through Emilie's torture.**

**Emilie: Can I call you my torture partner? Anyway, here! *hands you a notebook**

**filled with torture/murder plans* I know it isn't as awesome as a dragon but**

**have fun trying some of these out on any characters you like.**

**Riku: Do a belly dance for Dai! You also have to strip at the end...**

**Risa: Find a way to turn into a 5 year old and hang around Satoshi all the**

**time.**

**Fee: You get to visit some hot springs and enjoy yourself!**

**And now the fun shall ensue! :D**

"Later peeps." Fee said, disappearing with Koku, Jimmy, May, and Light, who no one wanted to come but tagged along anyway.

"I'll go with quickly." Dark said, his face white as a sheet. Loki's face lit up and she grabbed Dark and dragged him into the closet of pain. Riku and Dai went off into an enclosed corner and did the dare. No one saw it, but then again, no one else really wanted to see it.

"You are awesome Loki! And you are the best torture partner ever!" Emilie said, hugging the notebook to her chest. Meanwhile Risa had completed the spell, and was an adorable, and annoying five year old pestering Satoshi.

"Sato! Sato! Are you really going to have to fight Loki?" Satoshi sighed.

"Yes Risa, now leave me alone."

"No!" Then Loki came out of the closet of pain, dragging Dark's limp body.

"He's not dead." She reported. "Just regenerated. Now." She turned her gaze on Satoshi and Krad. "Let's have some fun eh?" Krad paled considerably as he was attacked from both sides by a crazed goddess and a spitting mad Hikari.

"This is for everything you've done to me since I turned 14!" Satoshi yelled, stabbing Krad over and over. And thus the fight ended, with Krad as the loser. He was then promptly dragged into the closet of pain for more fun on Loki and Emilie's part. Suddenly Fee and the gang appeared in the middle of the room, minus Light.

"Jimmy ditched her in the sauna!" Fee panted. "And Koku cast a cloaking spell over the studio, so we're finally safe." And with that, everyone collapse onto the foor.

"Sayonara." Fee moaned, and fell back over.


	24. Chapter 32

"Hey everyone!" Emilie yelled, waving frantically. "Welcome to Fee's dare room!"

"For the record, I own nothing." Fee interjected, while trying to chase down a cat that wandered into the studio.

"And I have a dare." Loki grinned, taking her dare out of its envelope.

**Another dare! I've been in a really good mood lately and this dare is**

**different with no death for once!**

**Satoshi: You have to put my waist-length, black and red hair in pig-tails,**

**call me cute or adorable and face my wrath!**

**Dark: Aw, I'm sorry! I feel really bad now so you can comment, tease or annoy**

**me to your hearts content. I'll get angry but I won't hurt you.**

**Krad: I dare you to kiss me. Unexpected? Hell yeah but you need to make sure**

**Fee's in a good mood for my best reaction. Otherwise you'll end up in the**

**closet of pain.**

**Dai: I don't think I should keep trying to set you and Riku up so instead I'll**

**put you in a closet full of kittens.**

**Risa: You get a bunch of angry cats. Now act like a crazy old lady!**

**Riku: Eh... Oooh! I take back what I said about trying to set you and Dai up.**

**You have to propose to Dai. I don't care if it isn't supposed to happen, I'm**

**asking for it to happen anyway!**

**Fee: Brownies! I baked them so please enjoy. *hands 3 batches of brownies**

**over* Also, I dare you to have a fight with Koku**

**Emilie: I agree that you're the best partner ever! I think I should give you**

**something other than a victim or weapon because I have a feeling that we're**

**considered to be murder obsessed maniacs... actually n...**

"That is not exactly a bad dare." Satoshi said, calmly picking up some ribbons and doing up Loki's hair. "And you are quite cute. I wouldn't mind dating you." Once Satoshi was finished Loki waltzed up to Krad and stared at him expectantly.

"Go on Krad, kiss her." Fee yelled as she ran past with the cat. Krad screwed up his face, leaned forward, and gave Loki a quick peck on the lips.

"Do it like you mean it man!" Koku yelled, pushing the unfortunate angel over onto Loki. The desired kiss was achieved, but Loki ended up slapping Krad silly. Afterwards he was sent into the closet of pain, although no torturing occurred.

"Now you get sent into the closet off kittens with Riku, and you better propose in there Riku!" May said, pushing Dai and Riku into the closet with the cat Fee had caught. Emilie then dumped a bunch of angry cats on Risa, who started to shriek things about kids these days.

"Thank, you, for, the brownies." Fee panted, handing some to Emilie. She had finally caught the cat and was really tired.

"And you have officially given me brownies!" Emilie said cheerfully.

"And now I have a dare." Koku smiled, trying to ignore the chaos around him.

**Koku: okay since Riku was so nice to beat up light for me she gets out of her**

**dare.**

**Fee: don't worry the crazy Angel is in the asylum**

**Dark:...up for some strip poker, lose walks around with 400 lb bricks tied to**

**legs.**

**Dai: how much wood can a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood. to**

**help is a wood chuck and some wood.* a wood chuck,type of beaver, appears***

**Riku: your free from your dare**

**Risa: fine here is something you'll love* a puppy appears***

**Krad: really you wear pink boxers that is sad.**

**Satoshi: haven't dared you for a while so RUN* after 1 second a pack of bulls**

**attack.**

**May: you are leading the bulls**

**Emily:...here is some ice cream**

"Technically Jimmy lost her," Fee said. "But he doesn't have a dare right now so it's all good."

"Thank you for the ice cream!" Emilie said through mouthfuls of ice cream. Risa huggled the puppy, and Riku and Dai came out of the closet with wedding rings on. Then Dai ran from the beaver who was very angry.

"Strip poker? Really?" Dark asked, sitting down across from Koku.

"Yes really." Koku said, smiling dangerously. Krad still hadn't come out of the closet of pain. But an hour later Dark was stripped down to his underwear and had bricks tied to his feet. Cal stayed beside beside him because he couldn't escape now.

"Now my pets! Chase that blue haired kid!" May yelled as Satoshi ran from her stampede of cows. Her being on the lead bull.

"And now a dare from purplelover13." Jimmy said, pulling out the dare.

**Satoshi I dare you to go on a romantic date with Dai and then tell everyone**

**about. And Krad here are two tickets for you and a friend to an a amusement**

**park "hands tickets" have fun :)**

"I will take that thank you!" Satoshi ran past, grabbed the tickets, grabbed Dai and sprinted out the door.

"You come with my husband!" Riku screamed, running after them. Krad finally emerged from the closet of pain, which wasn't really the closet of pain for this chapter, was booted out technically.  
>"You get to take someone to an amusement park." Fee said, handing him the tickets. He took them, grabbed May and exited.<p>

"Huh, who knew Krad had a thing for my sister." Fee shrugged.

"Now a dare from TeliAngle." Cal said, hugging Dark.

**Haha, this stuff is sickeningly satisfying. So, I've got some dares.**

**Satoshi, if you would be so kind, confess your love to Daisuke, kiss him (how**

**ever passionately you so desire), and propose to him. Daisuke, (since I like**

**you) you may respond how you so do please. Post results dramatically.**

**Krad, please kneel to Dark and humbly, SINCERELY, apologize for trying to kill**

**him on multiple occasions, and submit yourself to servitude for the rest of**

**the chapter. (no threats, or attempting to kill him)**

**Fee-Chan, no one can go in the closet today. That's abuse, and it unfair. Keep**

**'em under control under your own power.**

**Lasty, Everyone give Krad a group hug. I'm sure he needs the love.**

**That's all. Bye!**

"Per your request no torture by closet has occurred." Fee grinned. All the amusement park goers returned a few minutes.

"Confess your love for the little Niwa." Kell said calmly, although no one had noticed her. Sato turned to Dai awkwardly.

"Um, I've been in love with you for a very long time." Then he leaned forward and kissed him. Emilie restrained Riku. Fee then threw the two boys in the closet to let them do, um, things. Krad got down on his knees in front of Dark, grudgingly.

"I'm extremely sorry for trying to kill you so many times. I offer my services to you for all eternity." Dark considered this proposal for a moment.

"Nah, you can keep your freedom. 'Sides, it would be a bit beneath you to become a servant." Krad's face brightened and everyone, save Dark, who was still kind of cemented in place, gave Krad a big hug.

"And now, a Guest dare." Kell announced.

**i dare Daisuke to steal a piece of art wearing nothing but his underwear.**

**i dare Satoshi to break his own glasses.**

**i dare Risa to burn her her closet with all her accessories and clothes in it.**

Dai and Sato were brought out of the closet briefly. Dai was already mysteriously in his underwear, so he nervously stumbled off to steal something. Satoshi reluctantly took his glasses off, put them on the floor and stomped on them.

"Good jobs boys." Fee said, once Dai returned with a random statue. "Now burn it Risa." She pointed to Risa's wardrobe which had mysteriously appeared in the studio. Risa took a match from May and looked away as she dropped it onto the wardrobe.

"While that burns, Luna The Rose Wolf's dare everybody." Emilie grinned.

**hi im back *smirk* and Draca wants come in she really doesn't like Krad ok now**

**to the dares**

**Dai & Riku: your off the hook this time you guys can sit back watch the fight**

**that's going to happen soon**

**Dark: you want to help Draca beat Krad and Satoshi up? you still have to keep**

**the wig on though**

**Krad & Satoshi: battle time and no wings for you guys**

**Fee: Draca wants to give you hug before the battle and give you guys some**

**cookies she made**

**that's all i have for now but we're going to have some fun *smirks***

"Welcome back Draca." Fee grinned.

"Good to be back." Draca smirked. "Here's the cookies, and a hug." She briefly hugged Fee and then she and Dark advanced on Krad and Satoshi. Dark had made the best of the wig, and had tucked it inside a hat. The Hikaris were quickly stomped. The rest of the cast just watched and ate popcorn.

"Well that's it people." Fee said, sighing. "Thanks by the way Luna. And sayonara peeps."


	25. Chapter 33

Happy Halloween. A little treat for my fans.

* * *

><p>"Hello all." Fee said happily. "I know I'm working on fixing my story right now, but I got a lot of dares, so I thought I should do a new chapter to thank you guys for waiting. Little Halloween treat."<p>

"And the first dare comes from MayYunnaWalker." May said, pulling out the dare.

**Yo MayYunnaWalker here ! And first my other side ( angel side ) would like to**

**full be on your show! She can do anything**

**Name: Violet**

**Age: unknown, although appears 17**

**Looks: light gray hair that reaches her waist and sparking gray eyes with grey**

**wings**

**Height: 5'2**

**DARE TIME!**

**Ok dark-kun you get to cheat on your wife with whoever you want ! Boy or girl!**

**Krad-kun since I feel bad, you get a piece of vanilla cake and a hug from**

**violet who will forever be everyone's friend**

**Risa-chan... You ... You get to ... Go on a shopping spree with all the girls!**

**Riku-chan you get to ... Make dai-kun drunk !**

**Satoshi-kun you get to go and have strait A's again ! And you get this random**

**giant cookie !**

**Emilie-chan you get ... Wait for it ... A giant teddy bear and a BAZOOKA !**

**Fee-chan you get to eat a doughnut**

**Ok on the the actual dares !**

**Krad-kun since people kill you a lot I dare you to go kill them ! And if**

**they object Emilie will use her bazooka on them !**

**Fee-chan I dare you to turn dark-kun into a girl and were a maid outfit !**

**Koku (umm I think that's how you spell it) I dare you to go jump into a tank**

**of electric eels**

**And that's the end of the awesomeness of me ! Well BYE !**

**() ()**

**(0.0)**

**(UU)**

**Bunny-chan !**

"Welcome Violet!" Fee grinned. Violet bowed politely and everyone clapped. Koku did his best to try to remain polite, partly because of Fee.

"Thank you for having me. And I really don't have anything against you Koku." She said, smiling. Krad ate his slice of cake appreciatively while Violet hugged him, Fee ate her doughnut, and Dark took Loki off to complete his first dare, with Cal glaring at them as they left.

"Thank you!" Emilie yelled, and ran off to play with her bear and bazooka. Sato left with his giant cookie, Risa and Kell left for the mall, and Riku slipped Dai some vodka.

"Here you are sweetie." Riku said, giving him the cup. "A nice glass of water." Fee, Jimmy, and Koku tried to stifle their laughter as Dai drank the whole thing. A few minutes later he was reeling around, completely plastered. Then Fee turned on the assembled cast, everyone had gotten back by now.

"Now to get busy." She snapped her fingers and Dark was a pretty girl in a maid outfit. That made everyone start laughing their asses off. Then Krad got the chance to kill everyone, save Fee, because she had to bring them back. Fee then brought them all back, and Koku grudgingly jumped in the tank.

"He's going to be fine." Kell said, she'd just gotten back from her shopping spree with Risa. And Koku climbed out of the tank, a little mad, but otherwise unharmed.

"And now my dare." He said.

**Gold phantom**

**Koku:May Yuuna Walker do you have something against me i shall send you to**

**oblivion...i am the black wings if i am killed Dark and Krad will die since i**

**am their fused self**

**Dares**

**Dark: you cheat with anything i will cut off you pride...**

**Krad: you get to skip dares.**

**Emily: here is a doomsday cannon**

**May: *has a pack of rhinos attack***

**Dai: go on a date with Riku**

**Risa: *the dog is a rabid dog***

**Koku: I am back and Have even more dangerous dares so you might want the ER**

**ready.*insert evil laughter***

**Daisuke: I dare you to fight Me,Dark, Fee,Cal,Kell,Krad, using only a sword**

**while we use what ever we can.**

**Risa: did i mention that Puppy attacks crybabies so RUN**

**Riku:...i dare you to listen to Emily's lecture of all different types of**

**weapons she owns and if you fall asleep you'll be electrocuted**

**Dark:...i dare you to steel 101 art works of any type**

**Krad: i have a angry pack of giant dragons to attack you so RUN LIKE HELL**

**Satoshi: Here hold this*hands Satoshi an exploding watermelon***

**and again Dai: so can you answer it...if you can't then the beaver will beat**

**you to a bloody pulp.**

"I have two dares from you Koku, so this'll probably be kinda weird and disjointed." Fee apologized, staring at the dare in her hands. "Also, we relocated to next to the ER a while ago. They know us by first name now. Anyway, take it away."

"With pleasure." Koku grinned, and advanced on Dark, who was still a girl. Fee then revived her, and she left to steal the required artworks. Krad was extremely happy because he got to skip dares, and he had gotten a cake, and a girl had actually taken a liking to him. The watermelon exploded in Sato's face, not injuring him. Risa ran away from the rabid dog, with May and Emilie, who had her doomsday cannon, chasing her on the pack of rhinos. Riku and Dai, who was still pretty drunk, left for their date. Dai and Riku got back. Dai was allowed to skip his dares, because of a later dare. Emilie stopped chasing Risa and started to talk to Riku about all the weapons she had. Riku got electrocuted twice, and Fee revived her three times, the third Emilie just beat her up for falling asleep so much.

"And now Miss Brokenhearted 99's dare!" Drazzycrazzy announced, although no one had noticed them before.

**Miss Brokenhearted 99**

**okay funny**

**i want to dare dark to get really drunk and go around town saying i am a**

**pretty princess**

**and Dai has to go into a full make out session wit Riku**

**i dare krad to say i like to put pretty ribbons in my hair and i want to kiss**

**all the boys**

**Emilie i dare you to physically and mentally torture a person of your choice as many times as you can**

"Cal, care to do the honors?" Fee asked, handing her a bottle of vodka. Cal took it, and forcefully fed it to her unfortunate, "husband." Dark was then forced outside to torture Fee's poor neighbors by screaming she was a pretty princess. It wasn't very hard to get Dai to make out with Riku, considering he was still drunk, and had been fed more vodka. Fee made Jimmy lock them in a closet so they weren't a distraction. And Krad, chose to skip his dare.

"I choose," Emilie looked around the room for a worthy victim. Violet cowered behind Krad, hoping not to get chosen. "YOU!" Emilie said, and dragged Riku and Dai into the closet.

"Since they're getting beaten on anyways." The closet door slammed shut, and Fee put a sound muffling spell on it.

"And now my dare!" Loki said, pulling hers out.

**Loki**

***Bangs head against wall* Oh god, what have I done? I've been too nice! Now my**

**evil side is back though and I might not send any more dares in for a while**

**because I get the feeling Fee might be getting annoyed by them... Anyways,**

**another dare!**

**Fee, May, Jimmy and Emilie: I dare you to force Krad and Satoshi to set up a**

**party, get everyone drunk, play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven,**

**record the whole thing AND post it on YouTube.**

**Krad: *Blushes* HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME WHEN I'M DELIRIOUS AT FIVE**

**IN THE MORNING! I don't care if that doesn't even make sense, I know what I**

**mean and *pulls out chainsaw* YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Satoshi: *Throws wrench* DON'T CALL ME CUTE! You have a minute to calm me down**

**before you join Krad on my death list.**

**Dark: Take Cal on a date (if it's okay with Cal of course) and threaten any**

**guy who gets close to her with a can opener.**

**Riku & Risa: Fight each other. The winner gets no dare next time I'm here and**

**the loser faces Emilie in a second fight.**

**Daisuke: Ask Emiko to hunt down yaoi fangirls or people who pair you with Riku**

**(Her choice) and when she's done, make her cry and walk away.**

**I think that's all!**

"Please don't stop sending dares." Fee pleaded, giving Loki the puppy dog eyes. "I love doing yours." The other girl couldn't help but hug the hostess. Krad skipped his dare and promptly hid in Fee's room again. Satoshi ran for his life while Loki chased him with a chainsaw. Dark left on his date with Cal, extremely happy.

"Anyway, games!" Fee grinned. She snapped her fingers, and a hat appeared in her hand. "Seven minutes in heaven baby!" A bottle of beer also appeared in everyone's hands. Meanwhile the Harada sisters fought and Dai went outside with Emiko. Koku managed to convince Fee to let him join the game, she really didn't have a choice though. The assembled people were Krad, Jimmy, Koku, Fee, May, and Emilie.

"Everyone put something in the hat." Fee said, passing the hat around. Everyone put something in and the hat got circulated back to Fee. She passed it to May.

"You go first." She said flatly. May reached in and pulled out a white feather. Krad nervously got up and May followed him into the closet. Fay tried with all her might not to laugh, but failed and starting howling.

"I honestly can't believe the dangerous white angel has a thing for my little sister!" She said, gasping for breath between bouts of laughter.

"So you did set up the camera in the closet?" Koku asked, glancing over at the white door. Fee nodded, having calmed down. Jimmy was being silent, eyeing the hat nervously. He did not want to get in the closet with Emilie. She didn't like him, and here Fee wasn't putting any stops on her violence. A few minutes later May and Krad came out of the closet, both panting a little, and faces flushed.

"Right, my turn then." Fee gulped, plunging her hand into the hat. She closed her eyes and pulled the object out. It was a necklace made out of a bottle cap and black cord. Jimmy stood up nervously. Koku gave him a look of unmasked contempt as he led Fee into the closet. Koku looked over at Emilie.

"Nothing is going to happen with us okay." He said firmly. Emilie nodded solemnly and crossed her heart. Fee and Jimmy came out a minute or so later, both blushing, and Fee's ponytail undone. Koku and Emilie entered the closet for seven minutes of awkward silence.

"Okay, while Fee loads the tape, here's a dare from a guest." Kell said, taking out the new dare.

**Guest**

**:I dare Satoshi and Daisuke to wear extremely frilly dresses for two chapters**

**and have them kiss before they change 5 minutes at least. :I feel soo sorry for Krad after chapter 7...I dare u to give him a chapter**

**off,**

"Well, I've been giving Krad the chance to skip his dares if he feels like it." Fee grinned. "And the same with Dai. Since you have dare later excusing you. So, this is kind of pointless." She said, turning to the two unfortunate boys. "You're off the hook Dai."

"Right, now a dare from Purplelover13!" May announced.

**hey everyone its me again and Satoshi you still need to tell everyone about**

**your date with Daisuke and it has to be given in full detail and krad how was**

**your trip to the park hope you had fun. Oh and one more thing if its not to**

**much to ask if I could come on as a guest for as long as you want me to be and**

**maybe I could help out with some dares**

Both Satoshi and Dai blushed a very pretty shade of red.

"While the boys think, welcome Purplelover13! Who I will just call Purple!" Fee announced, snapping her fingers and poofing the reviewer in.

"I have nothing to say." Satoshi said, and promptly clammed up. Fee considered sicking Emilie on him, but decided against it.

"And now Bloody Rose 1312." Dai said, taking out the dare.

**Bloody Rose 1312**

**Hi i don't know why but i feel bad for Krad lol don't know why but who know**

**anyway**

**Dark:Meanie! I dare you to shave all your hair off**

**Fee:Hi love this truth or dare and i baked you a 20 ft. tall red velvet cake**

**(sorry don't know what cake u like)**

**Krad:Here is a ring that can protect you that can never break unless i say so**

**and to do the dance from 'California Girls by Katy Perry' while Scary boy**

**sings it :)**

**Satoshi:You creep me out a little so here is a Ski mask and contact lenses**

**and i dare you to sing 'California girls by Katy Perry'**

**Emilie: i got you all assassin weapons you could use and a book to teach u how**

**to fight like an assassin**

**everyone: Cookies, Brownies, and Candies for everyone :)**

**sorry if boring but i don't talk much so it doesn't really help. OH WELL HAVE**

**A NICE DAY AND AUF WIEDERSEHEN**

"I'm skipping this dare." Krad said flatly, folding his arms. Fee shrugged and moved on to the rest of the dares, first being eating part of the cake. Satoshi sang California Girls while all suited up, which really creeped everybody out. Koku happily shaved Dark's head, much to the annoyance of the other angel. Emilie spent a couple minutes looking at the book and figuring out what the weapons did, and then she started to use the stuff she'd learned. Then Fee distributed the assorted goodies to everyone, and everyone loved them.

"And now a dare from I Love Dark Mousy." Jimmy said, pulling out the dare.

**I know your story is ..uh..being worked on, but i hope i can send you some**

**dares through this and hopefully the show on you awesome story!**

**Dai- i dare you to kiss dark!**

**Krad- hehehehe...*appears in the studio and cuts him into little tiny,tiny**

**bits*how do you like me now!hahahaha!**

**Fee- can i be in your story permanently?i luv your stories:D**

**Sato- help me kill Krad!**

**Dark- get a divorce with your wife!**

**wiz/with/wizth- here is a huuuuuuuuuuuuge a** strawberry!**

**I hope you all do these! oh. and krad...Im watching you...with my flame**

**gun...mwahaahah...**

**~ILDM**

"Welcome ILDM!" Fee announced, moving right along with the dares. Krad, who was given immunity, easily escaped the attempted murder and relaxed in Fee's room for a little. Dai also chose to skip his dare. Wiz tried to eat the huge strawberry in one go, but failed, and Kell had to cut it up for him. Satoshi pretty much just left for the entirety of that dare.

"Are you really sure you want me to divorce her?" Dark whispered, glancing over at Cal nervously. ILDM nodded, and pushed him forward. Koku and Kell stared at him as he nervously walked up to Cal.

"Um, sweetie." He said, smiling. "My dare is to get a divorce and-"  
>"No." Cal said firmly, and dragged him away.<p>

"Our next dare come from Lia Alcona." May said brightly, taking out the dare.

**Okay, Phantom Thief Shadow here! I've got some dares with me, so you better go  
>through with them or I will throw the person who refuses into a screaming<br>swarm of fan-girls, got it? So, first of all, can I come and watch? Now...  
>here's my list of dares;<br>1- anyone up for a game of truth or dare in a game of truth or dare?  
>2- Hey Emilie, I have 7 Swiss army knives, countless bottles of hair dye, a<br>Tranquilizer gun, and a Katana. You want any?  
>3- (push Dark and Krad into the closet so they can't hear what this says)<br>knock Dark and Krad out, lock them into a plain room with a queen-sized bed, a  
>table, an empty dresser, and lots of hidden cameras. Watch what happens.<br>(might want some popcorn and drinks for this.)  
>4- Have Dai sing the Pokemon theme song.<br>5- Have Sato and Dai make out in public.  
>6- Cal and Dark, get divorced.<br>7- (last one!) Here, May, have yourself an Oshawatt.  
>P.S.- I am '5.6' tall, have long chocolate brown hair, stunning violet eyes, I<br>am a tomboy, love sarcasm and witty banter, and have a large mood ring on my  
>finger. I am also a fan of Pokemon, and torturing people who annoy me. (don't<br>worry, I don't hurt... much.) You may also call me Lia.**

"Welcome Lia!" Fee grinned, poofing the girl in. She tried to ignore the fact that the girl was taller than her. "And I'd rather not to truth or dare within truth or dare. Temporal stuff."

"We already tried to be divorced." Dark said, glancing at his wife. "It didn't work." May and Emilie gladly accepted their gifts and thanked Lia. May was especially happy with the Oshawatt, finding it extremely adorable. Dai chose to skip his making out dare, but gladly sang the Pokemon song. Fee pulled out a blowgun and shot both Dark and Krad with tranquilizer rounds.

"I know Krad can skip his dares," she said. "But I think he'll want to do this." A few minutes later the assembled cast was in front of a big screen TV watching Dark and Krad in the empty room. Krad was the first one to wake up, and he glared at the cameras. Then he noticed Dark on the bed, and an evil grin split his face.

"Thank you Miss Fee." When Dark woke up, Krad was standing over him, cracking his knuckles. Dark's face lost all color in a few seconds. The results were pretty funny to watch.

"I didn't know Krad could even do that!" Koku said, in shock. Kell nodded, eyebrows raised. Fee was both laughing and crying at the same time. She felt bad for Dark, but it was hilarious to watch.

"Okay, while I heal Dark, here's a dare from Pailrose." Fee said.

**Pailrose **

**Wheeeeeee!  
>Hi! I'm hyper and being randomly random! Wheeee!<br>Oki doki! Time for dares!  
>Dark- baka i hate you so you have to do very very embarrassing thing that the<br>other victims ( cough*Satoshi*cough) tells you to do! Oki for me... You  
>have ta go act all cutesy and rot Dai's brain and eyes!<br>Krad-chan your so nice but so hated! You can have da chappie off but you  
>have ta dance to a random song picked by fee!<br>Sat- tan your so boring but smart. Will you tutor me for math? *sigh* I suck at  
>math<br>Dai-tan has the this chappie and the next chappie off!~  
>Fee will you put me in the story so Sat-tan can tutor me? Thanks!<br>PS you really should listen to oopa gangnam style by psy! I'm glad I'm  
>Korean cause then I understand wot they're saying but even if u don't its till<br>funny!  
>Bye for now everybody!<br>Be randomly random! Wheeeeeeeee!~  
><strong>

"Right then. There's the dare where Dai gets the chapter off." Fee said, waving the dare around. "And it says Krad gets the chapter off see! BTW, I love Gangnam Style." The assembled reviewers nodded grudgingly. Fee let Krad dance to "I Hate Everything About You," because of Dark. Then she poofed Pailrose in and sent Sato off to tutor her.

"Okay, to make this less weird I'm turning Dark into a little cat boy again." Fee said, snapping her fingers. Dark was suddenly 2 feet tall again. He grumbled, but opened his eyes really wide and started being adorable.

"You okay Dai-chan?" He asked, his voice high pitched and tiny. Fee smiled, and tried to hold back laughter, same with Koku. Dark continued to be adorable and rot Dai's brain, and that was enough for Krad.

"Well, that's the end of our chapter." Fee smiled. "Happy Halloween."


	26. Chapter 34

Hello everybody. I'd like to say now that I won't be able to fit all the dares you've sent me into this one chapter. I'll be making another shortly after. Please don't be mad if you don't see your dare. I am just a bit swamped here.

* * *

><p>"Hello everybody!" Fee announced, smiling as brightly as she could. Everyone else looked at here like she was crazy.<p>

"Sorry about my laziness," she apologized, bowing deeply. "Here is another treat for being so nice and waiting."

"First dare is from Panacea and Spade." May said, pulling out the dare.

**Hello, *smirk* Fee,  
>I see your fanfiction is doing well. I dare you to put Heart, Spade, Dia,<br>create Club and put her in this too. I dare everyone who is an actual  
>character (including all of the original people like me, and Fee) to act like<br>NORMAL people... (I wonder how THAT will turn out...) I also dare all the OCs  
>to act like each other. Whoever acts unaccordingly gets to face me in the next<br>chapter since I'm acting like a normal 6th grader this chapter. Also, the OCs  
>must say at least one uncommonly known word and speak in a language that is<br>not English. No one can pick the same language. (Google Translate needed.)  
>That is all. ~From, the Closet Devil~<strong>

"Panacea and Spade is our dear Em." Fee said, glancing over at the closet. "Anyway, just to explain, Heart, Spade, Diamond, and Clubs, are characters from a story me, Em, May, and Em's sister are writing." She snapped her fingers, and four people were standing in the middle of the room. One tall, blonde man with a heart tattoo under his left eye, and three teenage girls. Two asian, one with a spade tattoo under her left eye, and one with a diamond tattoo under her left eye. Third was blonde with a club tattoo under her left eye.

"The guy is Heart, and I think you can guess the rest from the tattoos." Fee said. "Okay, so, I really can't do the different language stuff cause it'd be too complicated, but everyone's normal now, got it?" Everyone nodded, and the cards just stared.

"And now a dare from Tone Deaf Weasel." Koku said. "Who is our lovely Em's sister."

**I dare Daisuke to go sky diving into a volcano and live. I dare Dark to light everything within a 10 foot radius of Daisuke's house on fire. I dare Krad to stab some random people on the street. I dare Satoshi to dress like a girl until somebody dares him to stop. I dare Emilie to shave off all of May and Daisuke's hair, and transform into a Beluga Whale for the rest of this chapter. I dare Risa to suicide bomb Konohagakure, but live. I dare Riku to get totally wasted and stoned. I dare Emiko to bake poisonous cookies. I dare Jimmy to jump off a cliff with a parachute singing World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. I dare Koku to throw daggers at everyone who says any words that rhymes with sit, sat, or kick. I dare May to run around the block 5 times while screaming 'The British are coming! Come on, Robin, to the Batmobile! And It's a Tomato Fiesta!' I dare Fee to write a France x Reader fanfiction for Hetalia, and I also dare her to give Emilie the power to create animals that hump each other. And lastly, I dare everyone to go through the rest of this chapter and the next chapter without saying any word with the letter s in it.**

"Really? Really?" Fee said. "The humping again? And I'm working on the fan fic okay!" May went outside and started yelling those random phrases, earning her weird looks from all her neighbors. Fee snapped her fingers and Daisuke and Risa were in their planes ready to to sort of commit suicide.

"Do you have any idea why we're here." Spade asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Heart whispered but. Once the Daisuke and May got back Emilie happily shaved their hair off, and Fee gave it back. Dark went outside to light everything on fire, and for once actually worried about getting arrested. Then Fee turned Emilie into an adorable chibi whale and Emiko went to, nervously, bake some poisonous cookies.

"I apologize Jimmy." Fee said as she poofed Jimmy onto cliff. He just said whatever and did the dare. Koku picked up the knives and waited for someone to say the words. Krad went outside to stab the people, and Fee poofed Sato into a dress.

"Okay. Now that that's over, here's Loki's dare." Clubs said, taking out the dare.

**Aw, I won't stop doing dares then! Now, I know that you're editing but when you're back, this dare is ready for you! ^_^  
>Now, this one won't be too bad but you can expect hell later.<br>Dark: Am I imagining things? Or did you cheat on your wife with me?! I feel flattered but I have to be a little evil so... I dare you to bake me a batch of cookies and if they're anything less than perfect you have to try again. Then I'll share them with you if you become a cat again.  
>Krad: I feel nice today so you won't die or experience too much pain. You can simply buy me a box of adorable cubs from many different, dangerous felines (e.g Snow Leopard, Tiger, Cheetah, etc.) and put my hair in pigtails again! Then, you have to feed my wolves something (You're lucky I only have 2) and you can join me and Emilie in a war against Fee's neighbors, a bunch of idiots on my death list, Satoshi's adoptive father and you can add anyone you like to our list of targets!<br>Daisuke: Go on a date with Riku and then Risa without the other knowing. Tell me which you liked best and I'll give you a free pass on my dares for a few chappies. However, if either of them find out, I get to give you to Emilie.  
>Riku: Find a hobby. Then fight Risa.<br>Risa: Shoot Dark and scream that you hate him. Then, fight Riku and sleep in the cold with my wolves tonight.  
>Emilie: Alright, I managed to find a gunblade for you. You can attack any person of your choice, join me in the war and you can train the cubs Krad got to fight. You'll get your pick of the litter too! Have fun!<br>Satoshi: In the war I've started, you get dibs on killing your father. However, you have to worship the ground I walk on for this chapter!  
>Fee: You have the option to buy a cub off me. They're pretty cheap and will act as body guards! Do you want one of Dark's cookies? Oh, and you have to wear whatever Krad tells you to. It shouldn't be too bad because he isn't like Dark, right? If you do let Krad dress you up though, you get to meet Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff!<br>May: I want to have a baking competition! We'll simply bake a bunch of things and we all have a feast. However, each dish has our name on it and if someone says they don't like mine, I get electrocuted. If they say they don't like yours (which is highly doubtful), Emilie gets electrocuted in your place (Sorry!). Everyone will have to be prepared to face the consequences of what they say and if they lie, they'll end up in a soundproof room with me and Emilie.  
>I hope this round of dares is okay! Keep up the awesome writing! :D<strong>

Krad, who was already outside, went to the nearest pet shop and bought a box of dangerous cubs. Dark went upstairs to bake the cookies, and May decided to help. You can argue it's unfair, but my sister hates having too many dirty dishes. Once Krad had returned, he gently put Loki's hair into ponytails and fed the wolves.

"And now I get to make Fee wear whatever I want?" He asked Loki, smiling. Loki nodded, her pigtails bouncing. Fee whimpered, but closed her eyes and let Krad pick out some clothes. Once Krad was finished, Fee was dressed in an adorable cat outfit. Cat ears, tail, oversized paws, black leotard, and knee high boots.

"You know that demon will eat me alive like this." She said flatly. Krad just smiled and pushed her into the portal she'd created into the Black Butler universe. After that, Emilie, Krad, and Loki went and waged war on Fee's neighbors and whoever else they hated. Before Loki left though, she tasted Dark's cookies, and liked them. Satoshi went along too, to kill his father. Dai left two separate occasions with Riku and Risa. Riku and Risa fought, and Risa shot Dark and ran away. Dark was mildly hurt, but didn't really care. Once Loki got back, she and May had a baking contest, with the four cards as the judges. Dai also told her he liked Riku's date best.

"Why are we judging?" Diamond whispered to Clubs. Clubs shrugged and dug in. The scores were, May wins. Fee showed up a few seconds later and fixed Loki.

"How was the meeting?" Loki asked, scooting in closer. Fee was red and panting, and her outfit was rumpled and she was missing a paw glove and a boot.

"He ate me alive." Fee said. "Metaphorically." Everyone wanted to hear more, but Koku moved things along.

"Lia Alcona's dare." He said, smiling.

**I'm finally back! Since I live waaaaaaaay up north, in Canada, I just got a  
>snow day. Anyways, here's my dares. (And a couple truths!)<br>1- Satoshi, is it possible to make a bridge between dimensions?  
>2- Loki, become a ninja, sneak around, and then jump random people and tackle<br>them into the closet o' doom.  
>3- Emilie, using those dyes I gave you, dye Dark's hair neon pink. :)<br>4- Daisuke, go on a Pokemon adventure!  
>Ok, that's all for today, guys. Oh wait, I forgot!<br>5- Krad, get revenge on anyone and everyone who has ever tortured you!  
>Bye!<strong>

"Given that Fee just did traveled to a different universe, yes. It is possible." Sato said calmly, still wearing the dress. Loki turned into a ninja, and tackled Heart into the closet. Spade watched, worriedly, but did do anything. Emilie took Dark and dyed his hair neon pink. Krad was laughing too hard to take revenge on anybody, and Daisuke and Riku went on a Pokemon adventure.

"Anyway, that's all for now folks." Fee said. "If you didn't see your dare yet, you will soon. I'll do another chapter in the next few days. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Oh, and Fee owns nothing. Nothing." Heart added.


End file.
